Dimension Jumper
by DeceptiveChrysalis
Summary: When a unknown woman appear's at MineCon, everyone think's she's just another hard-core fan. But she's far from that, and prefer's to keep that a secret. Unfortunately for her, after gaining too much attention and meeting the Yogscast, her life get's a bit more complicated then previously planned.
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New Dimension

Hello! I've kinda gone into hibernation for a looong time, so sorry if you wanted more stories! This one is another Yog fic, and is set in the real world, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Whole New Dimension

I groan and shake my head. I really need to cut down these... what do you call them, jumps? I look around where I had exited, noting down every detail. I needed to find out as much as I could from this dimension, it look's stable, no hostile things yet, there are many bi-pedal creature's walking about, and seem to be the dominant species in this place.

I quickly get out my little notebook, and do a quick sketch of the things I see. These creatures seem to mainly ignore one another, not taking any notice of each other's presence. From this simple fact, I guessed that this place was public, as most just walked around, probably to another destination. When they interacted with each other, they spoke casually or formally, and in many languages that I recognise.

As I gazed around the scenery, I seem to be in a massive room, with signs around that said "MineCon", and I guessed this was a big event that was happening. Some of the bi-pedal creature's also wore weird boxes on their heads, while most wore weird clothes that sometime's was quite similar. Most seem to be passive, and some pointed at my outfit, looking impressed.

I look down at myself, I was wearing a simple long leather trench coat, a white, quite frilly, blouse, a belt, some brown trousers, and leather boot's that ended just below my knee. I also had my goggle's perched on my head, and my trusty sword, made of Damascus Steel, with many intricate pattens on the blade itself, as well as the scabbard. On me, I had many small gadgets, clipped onto another belt that went diagonally across my body, and many pockets containing small potions and stuff I collected on my travels.

"Cool outfit and sword!" One exclaimed, with many nod's in agreement from other creatures. I just smiled back, and quickly started walking away, it wouldn't help to blow my cover this early, there was still so much to explore!

After a lot of walking, hiding, and some good old snooping, I found out that these creatures were "humans" and populated the whole of this planet. This event is called a "convention" and is also annual, celebrating the release of a game called "Minecraft". I smiled. How ignorant this dimension is, so much to find out, and yet they bury themselves is a game. If only they knew, what reality really is, what they can achieve in their short live's. Unfortunately, they don't, nor do they have the power to.

I realised I was standing in the same space for quite some time, and had attracted a small crowd. These humans seem to be particularly interested with my outfit, and I hated the attention. This completely ruins my epic plan, I wanted to do this stealthily, get in, plunder all their loot and information, leave. It was very simple, and I would repeat this in many dimensions to come.

The humans seem to want me to show them my sword, and reluctantly, I took it out of it's scabbard, realising that's the only way to make them go away. But, fate had failed me, for that seemed to attract more people, they seem to be flashing small devices at it and chattering excitedly. Rolling my eye's, I was about to make a hasty retreat, but one brave soul seemed to step near me.

"I challenge you to a duel!" It exclaimed, pointing a small, blue sword at my face. The crowd seemed to go wild, and started flashing the devices at it instead. I assumed it was a famous person, and couldn't resist humiliating it. I braced myself, and made a hand gesture, signalling for it to fight.

It lunged at me, but his action's were too slow for me, and I easily dodged. He lunged again, and I blocked his attack, side-stepping quickly, and jump back a little bit. I just wanted to fool around, not wanting to do any damage. I knew I had much more experience, and looking at it's lanky figure, it obviously had lived a safe life, and was in no need to train to survive. As I dodged more of it's attacks, adding in a yawn or two for comical effect, I examined it more closely. It was a he, since he lacked in the chest area where female's have, and had short, spiky, dark brown hair, wore glasses, and had a plain top, trousers and shoes on.

After the 7th attempt on trying to hit me, I slid between his legs, rolled, and had my sword on his neck, my arm wrapped around his chest.

"You lose..." I whisper, smirking a bit at the very quick victory. He just laughed in reply, looking nervously at my blade and my arm, showing no signs of moving. "I would kill you right here, right now, but I'll let you live... It's much more rewarding." I let go, and back off a few spaces, my smirk widening as he stumbled a bit. He turned around, looking at me with a slightly confused expression, and even some... respect? I tossed him back his sword, and instantly tried to find a quick exit. But the crowd's descended onto me, shooting question like how did I learn those skills, where did I get my sword, am I part of the Yogscast. I shrank back, not experiencing such interrogation, and I was unsure what to do.

Luckily, the man I just fought pushed the crowds away, and dragged me out of the massive mob of people. Without giving me time to escape, he pushed me into a room, flashing a card he had at some men who I guessed were security. Shivering slightly, a yanked my arm out of his grip, quickly checking I hadn't lost anything.

"Wow, that was a close one." The man said, huffing slightly. "My name is Lewis, Lewis Brindley."

"Well Lewis," I muttered, "Thanks... I guess." I look around awkwardly, not wanting to be in this place any longer.

"I think you better stay here, until the crowds have gone away, that may take awhile by the way."

I groan. "Well... I kinda really need to go..." I fumbled around for the right words, "I... just need to leave?" I mentally kick myself. Why did I say that like a question?

He look's at me weirdly, like I was some trinket that he had never seen before.

"Well, I would expect nearly anyone to practically bomb me with questions, have you ever seen the Yogscast?"

I gave him a blank look.

"You know... Xephos and Honeydew? Minecraft Youtuber's?"

I raised a eyebrow.

"Do you know Youtube?"

I shake my head slowly. He seemed to be extremely shocked, and quickly led me over to a big thing with a rectangular thing connected to it. After pressing things that look like buttons on the rectangle, the big thing lights up, and shows a blue picture.

"This is a computer, that's the monitor, that's a keyboard and that's a mouse." He said slowly, pointing to each thing.

I look at it, as he carries on pressing buttons which he described as typing. I was soon watching a video that he put up from this "Youtube" describing me what each thing does. In the process, he also described that he was from a group called the Yogscast, and there were many other people that play Minecraft too. He showed me pictures and described who each person is briefly, just a name and what they are, sometimes a small background story. I just stood in awe, remembering everything that he told me.

"And that's that," He said, looking at me, folding his arms and log's off the computer. "Nothing else to add, most of the other guy's will probably be around here, and they might describe more things and say their background story in a bit more detail... look, there they are now!" He point's to a large group of people coming our way. They seem to be really excited about something, and some wave at Lewis, who wave's back.

"Who is this?" One asks, who I recognise as a man called Simon, a.k.a "Honeydew". Lewis replies, but I was distracted by another person called Duncan. "Nice outfit, your the same person who kicked Lewis's ass back there, isn't it?" Surprised, I nodded, not understanding how the hell he know's that. I don't remember seeing him in the crowds.

The rest of the Yogscast say hi, introducing themselves and joking around at the fact that I beat Lewis.

"I told you that you needed to work out a bit more!" Laughed a man called Sips, "You got beat up by a girl!" Instead of acting insulted, he laughed along with his friends, "You should have seen it! She was like some crazy ninja warrior!" They all look at me, while I was doing my best death glare at a sign, I did _not _want all this popularity, or friends. If this carries on, they would find out the truth, and will be dragged into my complex world, and I did _not_ want that happening. After realising that the sign wasn't going to burst into flames, I look back at the people that I'm going to dump as soon as I get the chance.

"What's your name by the way? We still don't know." Asked a guy called Sjin, with very peculiar facial hair.

I freeze. I can't give them my name, nobody know's my name, it's just... not possible! I quickly back away, trying to think of a good excuse.

"I... really need to go now... umm... I kinda prefer to stay anonymous, it's just..." I trip over a small stool, and the all to familiar feeling of falling take's over. I land with a small thump, wincing a bit from the pain. Some of the Yogscast now were worried, because of my odd behaviour, but most carried on. "No... I..." realising I was trapped, I did the only thing I could do. I got back up, shoved them out of the way, and quickly ran to the exit, blocking out their shout's.

I needed to get out, I needed to get out, I nee-

I crashed into the door, seeing the mob of people still there, and willing to do anything to get a piece of me. The security guards tried to keep them at bay, and tried to push me through the crowds, but I was panicking and not thinking straight-

I used _it_.

I promised I would use it only if there wasn't anybody around, but right then? I didn't give two sugar cookies about the damm people.

I opened my eye's, which I found out that I had somehow closed, and I was floating. I scanned the area, seeing everybody look up at me, the security guards barking order's into a box, probably a communication device. I flexed my hands, feeling the cool air pass through my fingers, my coat floating around me. It was peaceful, I was able to block out the sounds, it was just the air and me...

Then that moment of peace ended.

I was shot.

It hurt, I look down at my turquoise blood, shimmering slightly, my arm now had a big hole in it.

I screamed.

Then I was falling, yet again, more screaming, so much fear...

It _hurt._

Then I was on the floor, my vision was blurry, everything spun.

"What the hell are you?"

"Who are you?"

"No, stay with us, do not go to sleep!"

"She's barely breathing, get me some oxygen!"

"Come on, we're losing her!"

I can't die. I know I would survive. But they don't know that.

They will probably do test on me.

They will fight over me.

They will use me as their weapon.

It's happened so many time's before, I know the drill.

But they don't know that.

* * *

YESSS! I have returned! It felt like a really long time before I created another story, and I guess this is kind of a shared birthday present, since it was my b-day!

Thank's for reading, my fellow Yognaughts, I will add in more Yogscast in future Chapters, so don't worry!

Any good name's for this mysterious woman?

I love you guys!

Signing out,

Deceptive Chrysalis


	2. Chapter 2: Unplanned, Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unplanned, Unexpected

I rubbed my eye's. Where am I? Memories from the previous day quickly flashed before me, and I groaned. I was so stupid! I sat up, and the world lurched suddenly, causing me to grab the nearest thing and hang on for dear life. Gagging a-little bit, I blinked, trying to get my eye's to focus. I soon found out I was lying on a simple, plain bed, in a room with a window into another room. There didn't seem to be a door, not that that had stopped me before, and there seemed to be someone else through the window, but the poor lighting stopped me from seeing who it was.

Figuring out I was still clinging onto the bed, I let go quickly, not wanting to be in this dimension any longer. But my thirst for knowledge forced me to stay, I just needed to find out as much as I could, and then get out. This time, I will not under-estimate anything, for that could be my downfall. I swung my legs over, shaking still, and quickly checked myself. I cursed, for they had removed my sword, my things, everything, except my blouse, belt, trousers and boots.

I am going to have to get my stuff back, it was my life-line onto my past, the good bit's of it anyway...

"So your awake." Said someone, presumably the anonymous figure. "Nobody expected you to survive, certainly didn't expect you to grow back your flesh."

"Well, we all have our quirks." I replied, noting down that "it" was a he.

"Heh, and you sure seem to have more then others." He chuckled, but it sounded forced. "Who are you?"

"I could say the same to you." I muttered, both knowing that I had evaded the question.

"Okay... where are you from? You some alien?"

I laughed. They all say that. "Hell no."

"Then what are you?" He questioned further.

I looked at the figure, the emotion draining from my face. "I'm much worse."

That statement seemed to make him a bit more nervous, and the figure fidgeted in his seat.

"What do you want from this place then?" He asked, his voice changing into a more serious tone.

"I want information. I mean no harm, but I will not hesitate to eliminate anything that blocks my path."

"Are there... more of you?"

"I think that's classified data." I smirked, now knowing that they feared me.

"Then... how did you get here?"

"Classified."

"Do you have a identity?"

"Classified."

"Are you going to answer any questions that I ask you?"

"Hmmm..." I pretended to think, leaning my head on my hand. "It depends on the question. If it involve's me, then I'm afraid to say your little... _interrogation_ will be extremely boring."

He let out a short laugh. "Your a smart one, I'll give you that."

"Look, I'm so sorry to end this chat, but I really need to carry on my life. Can I leave?"

The figure falls silent for a few minutes.

"We... can't. The Government want to... keep you. They want to use you to the countries benefit."

I sigh. They are all the same, like a greedy child who will never let go or share a new toy. "Then I'm sorry... this might hurt." I whisper. Then, without warning, I quickly flicked my wrist, sending the wall beside's me falling down. I look out, I seem to have completely destroyed a corridor, and several people lay unconscious, probably from being hit by flying bit's of metal.

Without hesitation, I got up and ran a direction, ignoring the man's shouts to come back. Ugh, deja vu, he sounded just like the Yogscast, confused and worried. Actually... My eye's widened as realisation dawned on me, that person... _was_ from the Yogscast! I nearly stumbled, but managed to compose myself and ran down a hallway called the "Investigation rooms." This place probably had my things, and now is not the time to be worrying about some people I met a few hour's ago. At least that what it felt like, who knew how long I was out?

After quickly scanning each room, I finally found my stuff, and some other weird things, that I quickly pocketed. I have no idea what this weird glowing pendant does, but it look's pretty, and important. After successfully sorting my things, I now realised that I had kicked this place into total lock-down. I huff, now it's time for the fun bit. I needed to get a way out of here, and the only way I am is that I have to teleport. After closing my eye's, I thought of anything familiar, a person, or a thing. I needed to concentrate, beads of sweat appearing on my forehead, from lack of practise.

I heard the door slam open, and the sound of many heavily armoured people marching in. I panicked, now knowing that this was my only hope of getting out. Someone was calling me, telling me to calm down, it was that guy. Now pouring every atom in my body on getting this to work, I focused on one thing, and one thing only. But that stupid man was still talking, causing my thoughts to drift back to the Yogscast. Thinking to hell with it, I switched my thoughts to that, finding it much easier to do so. Just as I was about to finally teleport, I felt something touch my arm. I wanted to yank free from it's grasp, but it was too late.

It look's like I'm going to have a very unwanted guest.

The first thing I felt was the feeling of being dissolved, I could see my body slowly turning into ancient symbols, code. Every single thing has a code, and if you don't, then you don't exist. But I know my code is different from other's.

Because I break the rules.

I can jump in-between Dimensions, and nothing get's much cooler then that. I can't say that this experience is pleasant, and I expect that the other person would be freaking out a-lot. But as quickly as it had come, the feeling dissipated, and I had arrived at my destination. Where ever that is, of course.

I blinked a couple of times, taking in my surroundings. I seem to be in a normal room, in a place with more computer's. I look down beside's me, trying to find this person who had tagged along. Sure, I expected someone, but not the person I saw now.

It was Lewis.

I scrunched my nose, and looked at him on the floor, breathing heavily. He definitely didn't enjoy the experience.

"What... did... you do?" He panted, looking up at me.

"We just... teleported. Do you know where we are?"

He look's around warily, and seemed to be very familiar with the surroundings. "We're in Simon's room, at Yogtower's, the place some on the Yog's work."

I was about to ask some more questions, when the door opened. It was Simon.

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab my..." Simon stared at us, before screaming, and running out of the room.

Me and Lewis share a look, before looking at the next person to walk in.

"Well, this is certainly illegal." I heard him say, recognising it was Duncan. "Isn't she some crazy alien thing? That the Government want?"

I roll my eye's. This is going to take a-lot longer then I planned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's another Chapter! All will be revealed in the future, so carry on reading! Update's will be made everyday... hopefully. **

**I will try to add in: Sips, Sjin, Rythain, Zoey, Hannah, Panda, Nilesy, Martyn, Toby, Kim, Minty, pretty much everyone. Comment below if I had missed any! I will also add more Simon and Duncan. Might be some shipping, but very unsure, this is set IRL...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	3. Chapter 3: The Box

Chapter 3: The Box

I scan the area one more time. Currently Lewis, Simon, Duncan and some other people are arguing outside, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. I am still in the same room, and after looking at everything in here, I collapsed on a thing called a "chair".

I completely screwed up.

There was no denying it, I was a utter fool, and I expect more mistakes to come in the future. I quickly debated trying to escape, but I'm sure that would just make matter's worse. Groaning, I realised what I had to do. I needed to enter the Cirrus-Forest. Well, that's what I call it, I don't think anybody knows its real name, it might not even have one. Clearing my mind, I sat on the floor with my legs crossed. I needed to be completely "one" with the dimension. That does mean I will not know what happen's on the outside world, but it wouldn't take long.

Soon, I felt myself drifting away, and in less then a minutes time, I was standing in a forest. But it was no ordinary forest, but one that contained every single code. This is the mother ship, the control centre, the heart of the whole universe. I won't meddle around too much, I just needed to... swap some thing's around. Make what happened... change. Just the memories of those who saw me use my powers, and the break out from the prison-thing.

Floating slightly, I quickly sped off in a very familiar direction. This wasn't the first time I messed-up. At my destination, I was standing in-front of a massive tree, line's of code travelling around on it's trunk and leaves. This tree held the memories of every living thing. I just had to find that particular symbol and extract it. My eye's darted around the trunk, memorising every detail. I knew what all these symbol's mean, but I didn't bother about that, I was just here for that small, tiny, thing. After waiting for around 5 minutes, I got impatient. I swear I would have saw it by now...

Jumping up, I scaled the tree, maybe it was up on the top? Slipping a few times, I finally managed to find a branch high enough, and strong enough, to hold my weight. Seeing it, I quickly grabbed it, slowly peeling it off. It was a big one, so I naturally thought that I was done. But then I saw something.

It was a locked box.

Plus, it still had a tiny symbol inside it. I could _see_ it, more like _feel_ it.

I swore softly and folded my arm's. I couldn't open it, the box was a mesh of code itself, more like a... glitch. My eye's widened and my mouth made the shape of an O. That's... That's impossible! I rubbed my eye's, pinched myself, but it was, annoyingly, still there. The symbol trapped inside was a small one, so it was only a small group of people who now know about me. I frowned. I've been here too long, I need to leave. Closing my eye's I thought about everything to do with returning. Feeling the scenery around me shift, I opened my eye's, only to find myself face to face with someone's hand.

I jerked back, nearly toppling over, making my goggles fall over my eye's. Looking up, I stared in shock to see Duncan and Simon in the room. Snapping out off my thoughts, I shouted at them.

"What the cuss do you think you are? Ever heard of private space?"

Duncan let out a short laugh, while Simon snorted. "Look," Began Simon, "We need answer's. And not just some half-arsed "yes" or "no". Like, a proper history lesson or something."

They obviously still remember me. I guess when Lewis teleported with me, it created some sort of magical barrier, a weird glitch, that also affected his close friends. Or co-worker's.

I sigh. Since they wont forget me any-time soon, I need to at _least _stop the glitch from spreading and provide some sort of answer. I might find more thing's myself, like killing two bird's with one stone. "Look, who do you know still remember's me?"

"Your pretty hard to forget, you know, with the power's and all." Replied Duncan.

"Well, can you get them to... come somewhere? If I'm going full out story mode, I'm going to need to tell everyone, in a more secure place. Oh, and don't tell anyone else that I exist, stuff like this gets... tricky."

"Okay... but where will I tell them to meet?" Asked Simon, already fishing out his phone from his pocket.

"Just tell them to meet somewhere you can all get to, I'll figure out the rest." I mutter, frowning again. "Is there a wide open area in the middle of nowhere?"

"Woah, hold the phone, we're _not_ going to a random place, we still don't fully trust you."

"Look, I promise not to kill you or whatever your thinking. Umm... Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I chanted, remembering the oath someone said from... some place, I don't quite remember.

Duncan and Simon look at each-other, obviously unsure, but agree. We will meet at a near by "train station", with everyone who was present at the convention. Most said no, but Simon had somehow convinced them to come. I wonder how...

I have no clue. But I do know that my outfit was going to attract attention, and I needed to change.

"You two need to leave." I said, not wanting to undress myself in-front of them.

"Why?"

"You don't expect me to just casually walk around looking like this? I'm practically a walking sign that say's "look here"!"

They quickly got the message and went to get ready.

That then left me with the question, what did normal people wear? I can "spawn" in anything, I just had to concentrate. I remembered most wore a thing called a skirt, or dress, some wore jeans and a top. I settled on the jeans, and top, and a thing called a "hoddie". Also a pair of "trainer's", which seem to be a more casual type of shoe.

Happy with my outfit, I left the room, grabbing my clothes and things, and putting into a bag, these humans call a "backpack".

"Wow, you actually look... normal for once." Said Duncan, when I found them grabbing their things from another room.

"Don't get used to it. I'm changing once we get there."

"Where is "there" exactly?"

"You'll see!" I say, with a hint of amusement. I might as well humour them for a while.

Once we arrived at the station, I was surprised to see everyone there, even if a bit grumpy. Then I got them to hide in a place without cameras or other people, and instantly started describing what will be happening.

"Look, it's quicker to teleport, it may be... unpleasant, but it will save us alot of time." I snapped, my patience running low. We've been here for ages while I tried to get them to follow some simple instructions. "You just need to hold onto someone else, and don't let go. That's it." They then erupted into a more complaints. I rolled my eye's, and resisted the urge to groan.

"Okay, we're going in 3..." Everyone instantly grabbed onto the nearest person. "2..." I concentrated on the image in my mind, and I felt the power rush into my hands. "1!" And with the countdown done, I felt myself disappear.

Let's just hope we get there safely.

I've never really teleported so many people...

*Gulp*

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh dear... I wonder what could go wrong? Who am I kidding, I know what's going to happen! :D**

**Next I promise you would finally get to hear this person's history, and some answers!**

**Who is this person?**

**Where did she come from?**

**Why the hell am I asking these questions?**

**Find out... next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	4. Chapter 4: History Lesson

Chapter 4: History Lesson

We arrived at the destination fairly safe. Well, that's from my standards. Of course I usually expect me to arrive _standing_, but thing's like... this can happen. Sure, some people are being squashed to death, but landing in a pile is... decent. Especially for someone who hasn't even _been_ to the place we are now.

As I got up, I examined the area. We was currently in a massive field, with rolling hills and random wild-life. I quickly looked behind me, seeing everybody slowly get up, trying to untangle themselves from the heap of bodies.

"I'm so glad I didn't wear a skirt today..." I heard someone mutter, probably Hannah. I turned around fully to do a head-count.

"Okay, we have Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Hannah, Kim, Rythain, Zoey, Sips, Sjin, John **(Panda)**, Liam **(Nilsey)**... annnnd that's everybody? Any missing body-parts? Broken bones?"

Everyone seemed okay, so I moved on to the more important task at hand. Rummaging through my pockets, I found what I was looking for. A long stream of code, which I had trapped and brought to the real world. Smiling, I opened the vial it was in, and it instantly reconnected with the dimension. My grin widening, I knew it would come into effect in 5...

"Why are we hear?" Asked Sips.

4...

"Can we get our answers now?" Added Kim

3...

"What... the hell..." Muttered Simon, still feeling dizzy from the TP.

2...

"Hello?" Said Rythain, confused because I wasn't responding.

1!

Clapping my hand's twice, A massive mansion slowly faded into view, it was far away, but still see-able. Everyone's jaw's dropped as they stared in awe.

"I like my place's to be fancy." I said, breaking the silence. "C' mon, let's go check it out!" That seemed to snap everyone out of their trance like state, and before they could bombard me with questions, I was already off, running across the field. With some cursing, they followed, which soon changed into a race, who could get to this mysterious place first?

Once we have arrived, breathing heavily, I opened the door, peering inside. Deeming it to be safe, I opened it wider, and allowed them inside.

"Go on." I said, my words bouncing off the massive walls of the lobby. "Explore!" They needed no more encouragement. As I watch them run off in pairs, I scan the room one more time. No dimension glitches yet... that must mean this structure is stable, and here to stay. The dimension has accepted this new building, despite it's unnatural appearance into the world. Now, my new goal was to find everyone again, and try to figure out that glitch. They may be nice, but there's no use in getting attached, I just need to explain everything, make sure the box glitch thing doesn't spread, and then actually do what I'm supposed to do.

Slightly concerned, I spawned a chair, and sat down. How the hell am I going to explain this? Scratching my head, I get up again. I figure that out at the time, right now I need to find a big room, that would fit everyone in, and then go hard-core story mode. Clicking my fingers and pointing forwards, I walked in a random direction, knowing I just need to find the biggest room. How hard can that be?

After age's of walking, I finally found it. It was called the "dinning room", and seemed to be the place where everyone ate. Most of my little group were in there already, so I motioned them to take a seat and wait. Soon, everyone had gathered in the room, sitting down on the various couches and chairs, chatting quietly. I cleared my throat, getting their attention, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Okay, now I know you lot want to ask loads of questions, but let me explain everything first. Ask questions at the end, and don't interrupt." They nodded in agreement, and I took a shaky breath. I've never told anybody about everything, but it look's like I'm going to.

"The world as you see it is much different then you know it. First of all, this is a dimension. There are million's of dimensions around us, by just raising my hand, I have touched hundreds. Dimensions... live. They are living, like you and me. They never die, but can be wounded or corrupted. Dimensions can also merge together, but this is extremely dangerous, and can result in total chaos. Most time's the dimensions... just perish, they cannot die, but can be reduced to nothing but a husk.

Now everything has a code, the ancient language of Cirrus. This is the fibre of your being, and if your code doesn't exist, you wont either. Simple as that. Cirrus was the first dimension, and still exists today. Each week, Cirrus split's, creating more dimensions. That's why there are so many now. Dimensions are also a big bunch of code, and with the right tools, you can change that dimension, change what happened. So, for example, you can make it that the chair never existed.

Now I am... different. I came from Cirrus, I was born there. But my code was... changed. After a small accident, my code had been merged with part of Cirrus. So, you can say I _am_ a dimension. This gave me the ability to jump across dimensions, to enter the Cirrus-Forest, which is the heart of all creation, the place where every single code is. Don't worry, I have good intentions, I just want to learn, to figure out all the secrets of the dimensions. Currently I'm just telling you what I've found out already.

Also I am a Elementalist. The crazy powers? Yeah, I can bend all the elements, and teleport. Plus with the use of code, I could spawn in anything. So, I guess you can call me some crazy over-powered person. And all my battle-moves I've learned was from loads of training, learnt from past mistakes. In Cirrus, they train everyone, in battle and mind. I think that's the only dimension that know's about this, and has fully prepared it's next generation. Once you go into adult-hood, you are free to do as you please. Most get placed in a completely new dimension, by a clever contraption, to start a new life, while others stay and teach the children. I was going to stay, but when I found out about my powers, I went on a quest to find more. At the time, I only knew about code and dimensions, so I was walking in blind... and I loved it."

I take a deep breath, and tried to smile, but ended up just looking at my sword. "It's a lot to take in... I know, but it's true."

We sat in silence for a long time, but it was peaceful, and content. Like just after a big meal.

"You still haven't told us about your name, or your history." Simon said finally.

I look up. "You don't want to know." I mutter, looking away.

"But... don't you miss your family?" Asked Zoey.

I winced. I knew they were going to bring it up. Just... wasn't prepared. "You know that fact that I'm part dimension? Well dimensions _cannot_ die. The horrible price I have to pay."

They gave me blank look's. They just didn't get it, do they?

"I'm immortal. I'm at least one _thousand_ years old. Everyone I've ever knew has _died_. No one can live as long as me." I get up, and I quickly turned around, so they couldn't see the tears. "I will be in the attic. Come to me when you want to leave." And with that said, I walked away. Jeeze, by now death should mean nothing to me. But when I think of past friends and family, it _hurts_.

Will the pain ever stop?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I have done it! This is my head-cannon on how this stuff came to be, so don't judge! This chapter was just filling you in on what is going on. Cirrus is pronounced si-rus by the way, and can you guys tell me any awesome mansions that I could base this one on? Also a massive thank you to manaphymajic1999, for being the first to review! Seeing that made my day, so a big hug and a high-five for you!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yogscast. Though I think you guys already know that! I only own my OC.**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	5. Chapter 5: A Different Point Of View

Chapter 5: Different Point's Of Veiw

Back in the dinning room, everyone sat in awkward silence. "Well," Kim said, "I think it's safe to say we really ballsed that up." Most nodded in agreement. "Let's explore around some more, give her some time. She's obviously sensitive about the subject." Muttered Hannah, grabbing Lewis's sleeve and dragging him out of the room, ignoring his protests.

One by one, pair by pair, they left, mumbling excuses, until only Panda and Nilesy was left. Sinking lower into his seat, Nilesy let out a long sigh. Today was extremely confusing, and even though he felt sorry for this crazy dimensional being, he just wanted to take a nap. When Simon had called him, he was already half-asleep, and now he felt like shit.

Daring a quick glance, he saw Panda seemed to feel the same way, he had his head tilted back, and had bag's under his eye's. "Rough night?" He asked, wanting to strike up a conversation.

Panda chuckled. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, to be honest with you, I personally just want to sleep right now."

"I totally agree, maybe there's some bedrooms in here?"

Groaning, Nilesy got up, staggering a bit. Rubbing his back, he started slowly walking in a direction. He needed to find stair's, and those will probably lead him to a bedroom. He heard Panda get up and follow him, and he felt the random instinct to act like they were exploring a new cave in Minecraft. Of course that usually lead's to them both running for their live's, but what can go wrong here?

Kim sighed. She had fallen head over heels for this place, it was just so... _her._ She stared at all the intricate patterns carved into the walls, lightly tracing them with her fingers. So much to discover, so much to see!

Behind her she heard Duncan tapping something. She turned around, confused at what the crazy man was doing. "What-"

"Be quiet!" He said, surprising her, "This place must have some crazy secret trap's and door's!"

Kim face-palmed. "Look, that's highly unlike-"

But her sentence was cut short when they both heard a small click. She frowned. "Duncan, what have you done?"

He shrugged as a response. "I don't know, didn't seem to do anything." He instantly pressed it a few more time's.

"No, stop! It might have triggered something else..." Kim whispered, "Like let out a creeepy ghost, that will haunt this place for eternity!"

Duncan laughed. "Kim, that's ridicul-"

A piercing scream interrupted him, and Kim raised a eyebrow. Duncan folded his arm's, like he was trying to say he wasn't scared. However, they weren't prepared for a sword to fall from the ceiling, right in-between them, embedding itself into the floor. Sharing a look, they instantly sprinted down the hall-way, screaming.

Sip's hated this place. It gave him the ba-jeeber's, and sent chill's down his spine. Sjin was still going on about the architecture, and just being a annoying child. Resisting the impulse to yawn, he turned his gaze to some swords on the side.

"Hey Sjin? Do you know if those swords are still usable?"

The man tilted his head, frowning. "They should be, they look brand new!"

"Well, I think we're going to need a weapon!" He exclaimed, grabbing the hilt. To his surprise, it turned to the right, and made a small click. Backing away, the two men stared fearfully at the sword, not knowing what they did. They did not expect the wall next to it to open up, and out stepped a figure covered in cobwebs, moaning. They both screamed "manly" screams, and ran as quick as they could, not looking back.

Simon was alone. He had followed Lewis and Hannah, but got distracted at some extremely awesome dwarvish axes. Well, they looked dwarvish at least. Maybe there was a dimension with dwarves...

Anyway, he was lost. He didn't like being alone, and dearly wished for some Jaffa's. As he was slowly walking down one of the many corridors, the floor beneath him opened up. To shocked to scream, he fell down, luckily it wasn't far, but it was dark. Walking forward, he was soon covered in cobwebs, and cursed his bad luck. He must have fallen through a trap door, for he can still hear it, opening and closing, which was odd. Fortunately, a door opened near by and he stumbled through, moaning about the cobwebs.

He did not expect to be greeted by screaming.

Wiping away the cobweb's from his eye's, he saw two figure's turn around a corridor. Sighing, he carried on his walk, no bothering to waste his breath calling out to the two people. It didn't matter anyway.

Rythain scratched his head. He had expected for this place to be simple to find around, but it was far from it. It was more like a maze, with three floors. A labyrinth.

"We should totally mark our way with something, but there's nothing we can use..." Zoey said, "It's too confusing for my little mind."

Rythian let out a short laugh, before picking up a small, thin sword. "This stuff is so cool, I wonder where it came from." He said, thinking back to when the mansion first appeared. It had to be something from a dimension which that lady picked out and... added it in this world? Thinking about it made his head hurt, and turned to Zoey, trying to show her the sword.

However, a scream made both of them jump, and the sword slipped out of his grasp. Looking at each other, they both lunged for the sword. Who know's what will happen if the lady found out her stuff was broken? But they were too slow, and it slipped through the cracks in the floorboard. Frowning, they both stared at the crack, and he heard more people screaming. Now looking at each other worriedly, they ran back downstairs... if they could find the way.

Lewis folded his arms. He was still trying to figure out what that woman had said, his brain still processing everything. He rubbed his eye's and looked at Hannah, who was ranting on about how sad it was for the woman. Currently he was more worried that he was going to explode from all these unanswered questions. Who was she? What is her history? Is she really telling the truth? He just sagged and carried on nodding to what Hannah was saying.

Suddenly, a scream pierced his thoughts, and he was suddenly on high-alert. Standing completely still, he heard another set of scream's, but from a different person. He quickly looked at Hannah, and they both seemed to know what they were going to do.

They ran to the source of the screams.

Fortunately, by some crazy twisted luck, they all ran to the same room (or walked for a certain lazy dwarf), and stared wide eyed at each-other.

"Fancy seeing you guy's here too, was it you lot who tricked me?" Demanded Simon, pissed that he fell down a trap door.

"No! Stop making accusations! Sjin shouted.

"I bet it was you who planted that body!" Shouted Sip's, pointing to Duncan.

"What?! Well then... it was you who must have dropped that sword on me!"

The group fell into a heated argument, while heading in no particular direction. They eventually arrived at a door, right at the end of the hall-way, and everyone fell silent. Now all looking at the door, the temperature had dropped immensely, and their breath created fog. Some instantly wrapped their arm's around their body, confused from the unnatural chill.

Then the door opened.

It was very slow, but created a horrible creaking sound. Leading the group, Lewis bravely walked inside, to see the woman sitting on the floor with her leg's crossed. She seemed to be mumbling word's that echoed in the big room they were in.

They had found the attic.

It was extremely spacious, but had plain walls unlike the rest of the mansion. Plus there was that feeling of... elegance in here, like a ball-room. They all entered the room, seeing three massive window's wide open, the curtain's billowing from the wind. That made the room to seem blue, and ghostly. Also it was the source of the cold temperature.

I opened my eye's. I saw the whole group standing at the door-way, looking around the room like children in a candy store. They are like children to me, even though I look around their age. I wonder what mischief they got up to when I was meditating.

I smiled, and motioned for them to come forward.

"What did you do?" I said softly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

They each said their tale, surprising each-other on how their stories tied into each-other.

I closed my eye's and breathed deeply. I still felt tired, like I always do after meditating. I just want peace... and qui-

A yell disturbed my thoughts, making me snap my eye's open, looking for the source of the sound.

The dimension... it was... in pain?

You can feel it in the air, the tension so think it could choke someone. Frowning, I entered the Cirrus-Forest, trying to find the dimension's code. When I did, I did not like what I saw.

Another dimension was attacking.

And it's called "Minecraftia".

* * *

**Authors note's:**

**Ooooh, cliff hanger! And Oh my Fudge, same day update! :D**

**Did you like this sudden change in scenery? I appreciate criticism, but don't be to harsh! I jest, I don't mind.  
**

**Thank's for carrying on reading, my awesome supporters!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**

**P.S Can anyone be a awesome person and do some fan art about this? I kinda need a new cover image then Princess Luna. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: (Insert Good Chapter Name)

Chapter 6: (Insert Good Chapter Name)

I staggered back, still trying to process what's happening. Another dimension? How? Shaking my head, I charged to the dimension's aid, if I don't, then the two will merge, messing up everything!

Thrusting out my hand, I grabbed a sentence of code, stabilizing it and creating a sword. I needed to cut the bond's that the other had created, hence breaking the connection. Swinging the sword, I cut through the code easily. Placing myself in-front of the code, the monster morphed, creating fang's and... eye's?

"Holy... You just got ten time's uglier!" I muttered, twisting the sword in my hand's. My eye's darted around the forest, trying to see if there was anything that could help me. "Minecraftia" now towered over all the rest of the dimensions, who have turned themselves into the smallest thing they know, and hid behind me. It must have absorbed the code from something... is a dimension past saving?

Shaking the thought's out of my head, I focused on the task at hand. "Back off!" I shouted, even though I knew it would have no affect. "I've... got a sword! So you better watch yourself mister!"

He replied by letting out a loud, chilling roar, and I mentally kicked myself. Why do I get into these things? Holding my hand out, I felt the air race across my finger's, ready to do my bidding. I stood prepared, circling around the monster, waiting for him to attack.

It lunged, it's claw's glowing menacingly, smashing into the place where I was. I jumped, using my power to give myself a boost, and slashed what I thought was his arm. It shrieked, and shrank a little bit. This gave me confidence, and we exchanged blow's, both trying to dodge every attack. Bit by bit, it was slowing down from the injuries and exhaustion.

Breathing heavily, I took a defensive stance, trying to regain my energy. As it charged, as a last resort tactic, I took a leap of faith, jumping up onto it's body and running across it. Because of the momentum, it couldn't stop in time, and crashed into a tree, slowly changing back into it's original size. To tired to cheer, I inspected the body. It was badly wounded, but still very much alive. Relived, I called upon my earth element, and created a natural barrier, which I also laced with code to stop it from breaking. It will be safe inside there for now, until I figure out what caused this aggressive attack.

Searching for clue's, **(Scooby-Doo moment)** I found nothing. Bugger-all. Everything had been turned back into code. If there _was_ something, it would have disintegrated, and I don't have time to search for something I don't even know. The only problem now, was that the human's dimension has probably gone through some... _changes._ I don't know what, and I'm afraid t find out. Hoping for the best, I exited the Cirrus-Forest.

Everything was okay. Well, at first sight it was. But it seemed my little group had seen something, and was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, still tired from the fight.

"Your... bleeding." Said Rythian, pointing at my nose.

I touched it, and sure enough, my turquoise blood stained my fingers. "Not again..." I groaned.

They looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably was, for all I know. "I'm bleeding because I'm part Cirrus, and-" Here it come's, I threw back my head, my mouth open in a silent scream. My body felt like it was ripping apart, I can feel every single atom just tearing into shreds. Holy freaking hell, how am I still living?

I hung my head once the phase had passed. "My body split's every week. It create's a small, new dimension." I muttered, trying to curl into a ball. I am still here, I am not in shreds, I am still me. I felt someone hug me, and I tensed up, the person oblivious to how weird it felt. After a few second, I relaxed, and softly pushed them away. "I'm fine, don't worry." I said, looking up at them. I needed to ask some questions now.

"Has... anything strange happened?"

They all look at each-other, and seemed to exchange worried look's.

"Umm..." Began Zoey, much to the surprise to her friends, "I... kinda felt this random zap out of nowhere... and now I have the random urge to get some mushrooms."

I frowned... could the zap-?

"I felt a zap too! Like something shifted!" Exclaimed Sjin.

Slowly, one by one, they all confessed feeling a random zap, and eventually turned to me for answers.

"Do you know a dimension called Minecraftia?" I asked.

They replied with yes's, each saying that they played a game and the world was called that.

Oh sh-

Then Lewis screamed, his body contorted with pain. Some tried to help, but they also collapsed, screaming.

This is not good, I thought, panicking slightly. It seemed someone had somehow connected a game with a dimension, chaining it to each-other, and now it seemed some player's are going to go through some serious changes.

As I looked around, every single person has passed out, and code seeped around them.

All I could do was watch.

Once the code has done it's work, I quickly scanned each body, failing to _not_ see the funny side. I think I woke them up with my laughter actually. It echoed around the room, filling the mansion with sound.

"AGH!" I heard someone yell. I turn around to see Panda is now, literately, a panda.

"Don't freak out!" I shouted, just as Simon was about to scream.

"Okay, there seemed to be some... malfunctions." I said.

"No Shit Sherlock!" Duncan said, looking at Lewis's glowing eye's.

"It seem's we have turned into our... Minecraft Avatars!" Rythain said, looking at his new clothes.

"I'm... a freaking panda!" Panda shouted, looking at his hand's, or should I say paws?

I chewed my bottom lip. I stayed silent as they inspected themselves and their new clothes. Some wanted to change back immediately, but other's saw it as the perfect opportunity to find out what it's like being their character in Minecraft. Soon everyone yet again, turned to me for answers.

"It seem's that your "game" was actually a dimension, chained to this dimension." I said, looking out the window for any different things. "When it rebelled against it's captor's, I managed to stop it, but I haven't cut all the bond's I guess, for the game is still running." I frowned. "Now this dimension has absorbed... some code from Minecraftia, thus turning you lot into what you are now. You have a split personality, a split life."

"So, some aspect's from the game will appear here?" Duncan asked.

I nodded slowly. "This is really bad, I have no idea how to stop it and I don't know what has changed too!"

"So... I might never be human again?" Panda said.

I sent him a sad look, and he looked down at his feet. I started pacing around the room, muttering possibilities. With a worried sigh, I collapse onto the ground, confused and slightly scared.

I might not have saved this dimension after all.

"So... their might be re-spawning?" Simon said slowly. "And other really cool stuff, like mining?"

Everyone erupted into excited talking, thinking of all the thing's that this code has opened up for them.

"Isn't this awesome?" Said Lewis.

I glared at them. "No." I said firmly.

Everyone fell silent, and looked at me.

"With this sudden change, the world can fall into ruins!" I shouted. "It can be reduced to nothing but a husk."

"But isn't this just a game?" Zoey asked.

I laughed, but it held no emotion.

"Life _isn't_ a game."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed reading this so far! I'm going to call some people by their Minecraft name like Sip's for example, because it's weird calling them by their IRL name.**

**Thank's again for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	7. Chapter 7: Surely Someday

Chapter 7: Surely Someday...

"Look, it's time to take you guy's back." I muttered, holding out my hand.

"... I don't... I don't want to." Kim said hesitantly. "I want to stay. I can't be seen out in public like this." She pointed to her oriental red dress.

"This place is so cool, and there's so much to explore!" Duncan said, "And I don't have any other clothes except this lab coat."

"I'm a freaking panda, I won't be able to even _step_ outside without the FBI right on my backside." Panda added.

"You lot want to stay here? In the slightly creepy mansion, with the crazy insane woman?" I asked, my hand's on my hip's. "It seemed that that zap has completely frazzled your mind's as well."

"No, actually, we are just saying common sense. You can't expect us to return to our normal live's looking like... this." Rythian contradicted.

"Okay, okay," I groaned, "I'll let you stay. I will escort you lot to your room's." Waving my hand's, all the window's closed, and I walked down the hall-way, leading them to part of the mansion. Soon we arrived at a long corridor, with many door's. "Claim your room, a sign will appear on it." I muttered, as they excitedly looked inside. "Each room is the same, but may change when you claim it." I added quickly, in case they were going to waste my time by checking each individual room. **(Ain't nobody got time for that)**

"How do we claim it?" Sjin asked.

"Just say, I choose this room, duh." I said, rolling my eye's.

Sjin gave a sheepish grin, before saying those exact word's. To my amazement, the room completely changed, turning a nice green, and was decorated and filled with what I would expect would be his dream stuff. He was practically drooling, as he looked around the room. As the finishing touch, his name was carved into the door, and I scrunched my nose. That will take some time removing that when they leave...

Amazed at how Sjin's room turned out, the rest claimed their room's, each and every one complete with a carved sign on the door.

I smiled, they all acted like their wishes just came true. Remembering something, I turned back around to face them.

"Hey, never forget your name. Like, your real name. If you do, then you will be completely screwed!" I shouted, but I'm pretty sure that I was completely ignored. As the last door slammed shut, I turned around, and briskly walked back to the attic.

I shall make the attic off limits, and can only be entered if I asked them too. I will also prepare some recording room's, so they can carry on doing their profession, uploading video's on YouTube. They will not, however, be allowed to use face-cam, for obvious reasons. There are also complication's with the rest of their team, and friends. By staying here, they will only have each-other as company, because only they know the truth, and I cannot risk them accidentally telling everyone about it. I winced as the door created a large boom! when it closed, and I glared at it.

I soon stopped, knowing my effort's are fruitless. I had more important matter's at hand. Concentrating, I held my hand's together in-front of me. Then, I parted them slowly, also creating a "Rip" in a dimension.

The attic used to be a vast, empty room, but now in the middle, a large circle of grass grew, with flower's and some tree's. In the middle of the grass, stood a grand piano, and I sat down in-front of it. Okay, maybe it isn't _really_ important, but music seem's to protect my sanity, to stop me from losing my mind.

Spinning my finger, a violin appeared, levitating in the air, ready to play. Smiling, I turned back to the piano, and I placed my finger's on the key's gently, deciding to do a song I remembered from the past.

Little did I know, down-stair's, everybody had gathered into Duncan's room. "I really wanted to test this spy stuff that appeared in the room, and who better then wonder-woman upstairs!" He said, his finger's flying across the keyboard.

"We're gonna get killed if she find's out, you know?" Kim said, looking at the monitor's on his wall. Other's murmured in agreement.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." Duncan muttered, letting out a small "hurrah!" as the spy-cam went online. It was a small, silent, fly shaped camera, and can pick up sound's from really far away. "Aren't you guy's interested in what she does? If nothing interesting, I could easily change it to spy on something else." Duncan said, grinning. He then pressed a button, and everyone turned their eye's onto the monitor.

Sighing, I decide to start playing. Smiling, I opened my mouth to sing. **(Highly recommend you search for "Surely Someday" by Adrisaurus on YouTube, that's how I see how the song is sung. More info in Authors Notes.)**

"I daydream in, the falling snow,  
I'm wondering if, you've found somewhere to go,  
The ties that bind, will always last,  
Withstanding time, for love and friendships past...

Ahhh ~ We all make mistakes,  
It's all about the paths we take,  
Leave behind the pain you've known,  
And open up your heart so you can live and learn,

For surely someday,  
We'll be together once again,  
I know that this is not the end,  
We'll meet again, my friend.

And surely some way,  
I shall repay the love you gave,  
Memories of you will never fade. I'll find a way to you someday.

A flower grows, beneath the snow,  
The frozen ice hides, a life below.  
But flames can warm, the frigid air,  
I hope our time, brought hope in your despair...

Ahhh ~ Past the distant sky,  
I see a world where lives collide,  
All that I have learned from you,  
Will be enough to guide my heart and pull me through.

For surely someday,  
We'll be together once again,  
I know that this is not the end,  
We'll meet again, my friend.

And surely some way,  
I shall repay the love you gave,  
Memories of you will never fade,  
I'll find a way to you someday...

The time has come, to say goodbye,  
The road ahead waits, so spread your wings and fly..."

Letting out a long breath, I got up, and once I've stepped back onto marble, I closed the "Rip" behind me. Letting out another breath, I turned around quickly, noticing that my clothes have changed into a elegant ball-gown. It was beautiful, light blue, strapless, and the top was decorated with crystal's that sparkled. I scratched my head, when did that happen? Also, I now had a butterfly clip in my hair, holding it in a elegant French-Twist. Looking down at my feet, they now had a pair of small, crystal high-heel's on them, that fit perfectly. I folded my arm's and bit my lip. My power's were getting a bit out of hand, not that I didn't like the outfit.

Throwing my hand's in the air, I left, going into my own bed-room. I just needed to sleep this all off.

Back in Duncan's room, everyone sat in a stunned silence.

"Well, I did _not_ expect that." Simon said, folding his arm's and leaning back in his chair. "That was fucking awesome!"

"She seemed confused at the end, was she not supposed to change into that ball-gown?" Kim asked, slightly envious at her figure.

Duncan shrugged, and turned off the computer. "I'm really tired, you lot go back into your room, I'm gonna go sleep."

Everyone got up, saying "goodnight's" and "bye's".

Kim thought about the song, as she slowly walked back to her room. At the start, her clothes seemed to melt away, and left behind the ball-gown. But she seemed oblivious to the change and carried on singing. What was she singing _about_ though?

Oh well. It was late, and she needed to sleep. She can find out more in the morning.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Yay! Another chapter! The song in this story does not belong to me. Nor Adrisaurus, she is just a freaking amazing singer! I just see her song as the perfect thing to describe this story, and shed some light on this woman's past. Still haven't given her a name yet, probably will next chapter. :D**

**Also there might be some shipping, and I will pretend that the Yogscast did not have relationship's with people who are not in the Yogscast. The only positive couple in this will be Lewis and Hannah, because they are in a relationship.**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise x2

Chapter 8: Surprise x2

I yawned. I really should sleep more, even people like me get tired. I looked around, then groaned. It seem's I've got a... glitch, one that changes my clothes code. I distinctly remember changing into a soft top and baggy trouser's, and now I was in a white dress. Right at this moment, it was... melting? into a casual top and jean's.

At least it will only be temporary, I've got a uncanny ability for my code to sort itself out. But for how long it will take will be the problem...

Oh well. It wont help worrying about that now, I've got to find out what else has changed in this world... and what everything is. Levitating a book near me, I carried on walking down-stairs, making little sound. I didn't want to wake up my... room-mate's. They are not technically my friends, I still cannot fully trust them. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for thinking that. I can trust them, it's not like they could harm me, or do much to cause any chaos, just like a small "dog", a mammal that live's in this world.

My eye's sparkled, all these new words! All contained in this "Dictionary", such a wonderful little book! Of course there's more of these book's in one of the room's, I remembered seeing thousand's of them, all in a "Library". It must be a place where these human's store their knowledge, and go to read and refresh their memory. Such a cute little creature, so confused, and so behind in technology.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Someone said, making me jump, causing the book to fall to my feet.

"Hannah!" I wined, realising I've lost my page. **(One _daily_ struggle for a clumsy person like me.) **

She laughed, before looking at the book more closely. "A Dictionary? Seriously?"

I rubbed my arm's and sighed. "Hey, if you want me calling everything a "weird blob" go ahead and _mock_ me."

She raised her eyebrow. "New word of the day?"

I grinned and picked up the book. "Loving every moment!"

It was her turn to sigh. "Soon you will be saying word's like "humane" and "litigation"."

I rolled my eye's and carried on walking down the hall way, gesturing Hannah to follow. "Let's go get breakfast."

Hannah shook her head. "I've got to wake up everyone else, probably still exploring their new room. They can't help it."

I laughed, and I waved goodbye, finding my page and carried on reading. Wait a minute... did she say glasses? I stopped, and touched my face, feeling a pair of black "geeky" spec's. I took them off and placed it on a counter, this glitch is getting more annoying. I can't manually "fix" myself, so all I could do is wait. At least they aren't frequent...

I heard a soft "whoop" and I turned around, my sword in my hand. Turning my head, I scanned the area, looking for anything suspicious. Hearing something let out a small moan, I turned to see... a guy? He had ginger hair, wore a weird, fancy coat, and seemed to stumble around, rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" I asked, pointing my sword at his head.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, leaning away with shock, before looking around the area. "Please, I think something's gone seriously wrong, I was just at home an-"

"You teleported." I said, interrupting him.

He let out a short laugh, "People can't teleport, that's-"

"You don't know do you?" I asked, cursing the fact I don't have my goggle's. At least those would have covered my face, protecting my identity.

"What don't I know?" He replied, still rubbing his head.

I was getting no where with him. "What's your name?" I asked.

He frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you want some answers, I _need_ a _name_."

"Ridgedog." He muttered, looking away.

I tilted my head, and quickly grabbed his sleeve. Before he could call out, I teleported to Hannah. Once we had arrived, I saw Hannah was with the rest of the group, leading them to the kitchen.

"Hannah!" I called, getting her attention. "Do you know this person? He is called Ridgedog."

Her eye's widened. "He's part of the Yogscast, don't hurt him!" She shouted quickly, jogging over.

"Well, I need you to look after him. Tell him everything, since he has already seen me, and show him around."

"I can't, I've got to go to the kitchen and... I guess cook? Everyone's pretty hungry."

"Take him with you!" I whispered, "I don't know what to do! He's your friend!"

She rubbed her face before grabbing Ridgedog's arm, who was now floating. How queer. "C' mon, I'll tell you everything on the way." She said.

Nodding a quick thank's, I turned around quickly, feeling my clothes change yet again. Ignoring it, I carried on walking, my foot step's turning from a dull "thud" to a loud "click". Cursing, I resisted the urge to chuck off the ridiculously high, high-heel's. Being bigger then 2 inches, they were hell to walk in.

Regretting my decision, I grabbed them off my feet, throwing them at the wall. "Stupid high-heel's..." I moaned, rubbing my feet. "Stupid glitch!" I added, grabbing the dress that I was now wearing. I wanted to tear it up, but I was still in the hall-way, and I don't _particularly_ wanted everyone seeing my underwear.

Putting my foot down, I walked away as quickly as I could, I needed to let out some steam. Turning some more corners, I entered a large room, filled with weapons, armour, and places to test your skills. Grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be a broad-sword, I charged at a straw dummy, yelling. Swinging it through the air, I slashed at the thing, until I collapsed in a bunch of straw, breathing heavily. God, those things weighed a ton!

Brushing my hair from my eye's, I decided I needed to just calm down, and take a deep breath. I know that that extra person arriving here is really bad, but I have much bigger issues then a group of adults knowing the truth. They still don't know my identity, though I'm going to have to give them a name. Tilting my head, I decided to dedicate the rest of my time thinking of a good name.

In the kitchen, everyone chatted excitedly, filling Ridgedog in with the answers that he wanted.

"You can't tell anyone else about this though, okay?" Simon said, drinking some tea.

Ridgedog nodded, and leaned back with a small sigh. "This is really freaky."

Lewis laughed. "Here,"freaky" doesn't even cover it!"

Duncan joined in with the laughter. "Yeah, like Rythian can apparently do magic now, Panda is a panda and I'm now some crazy scientist!"

"We can now all stand Hannah's cooking, that's got to be a bonus!" Nilsey added, receiving laughs and a glare from Hannah.

Smiling from hearing this conversation, I entered the room, being greeted by everyone with smiles and hi's. "Hey, just wanted to say that the rest of the day you guy's can just chill and look around. I've got some map's if you lot want to look inside this place, but you can go outside as well." Everyone cheered, before resuming their breakfast.

"Ridgedog, I need to talk to you." I said quickly. "I just need to ask some questions."

He looked up at me, but nodded.

"Who is your character in the game?"

"I'm a demi-god, I just fly around and help... sometimes."

"Why did you teleport to me?"

"I don't know, I was watching a video that someone sent me, and then I was here."

"Thank's." I said, "I'll show you to your room once your done eating, your going to have to stay here until I can change everyone back., do you know anyone else who has changed?"

He shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen anything."

Saying thank's again, I turned around and walked to the door. But I stopped, remembering something.

"Hey, just remembered, you lot still don't know my name." I said, "I've decided that you can call me Freya, Freya Mordecai."

Happy with my choice, I carried on walking. I needed to figure out a place for Ridge to sleep, and also track the rest of the Yogscast. This change seem's to affect them personally, which doesn't make any sense. Why only target them?

Lost deep in my thought's, I didn't hear the soft "hiss" behind me. Until it was too late.

My ear's rang from the explosion.

I looked around, I was slumped against a wall, everything stung...

Just so sleepy...

I touched something warm and sticky.

My brain wasn't working properly...

Was... that juice? No, it was something else...

There was so much shouting, why couldn't anyone see I was so tired?

Closing my eye's, thankfully I was plunged into darkness.

Who knew I would ever be grateful for passing out.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Another chapter! This time I finally gave her a name! I don't like how I did it though, like I just dropped it on your plate, without any preparation. But I can't think of another way, so annoyed with my brain. Introduced Ridgedog! Going to add Toby and Martyn in the future. Also thinking about way's to do the Yogscast's other account's, because some have more than one account in Minecraft. **

**Also, do you guy's think that it was a creeper that blew up? Or was it something else?**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep

Chapter Nine: Sleep...

She hasn't woken up yet.

We are all inside the library, searching.

If only I knew what.

"Um, Nilesy!" I whispered.

"What Panda?" He asked, without looking up from his book.

"What are we looking for again?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure..." Nilesy muttered, lowering his book, showing a comic hidden in the pages.

I face-palmed, and sat down onto a nearby chair. "How long has it been?"

"3 day's apparently, she can't die, but it's worrying to see her like this."

I nodded in agreement. "I swear she would have woken up by now..."

We fell silent. "You know, there could have been a glitch..." Nilesy said eventually.

"No, don't even think about it! She will be the only one who could save this dimension if something goes wrong, _and_ turn us back! If she's dead, then..." I trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence

"We're screwed." He said, frowning.

"Just... let's just look for something, anything about Cirrus, the place she come's from? Might shed some light on this situation."

Nilesy got up, and put the comic he was reading down. I smiled, together, we must find something, to answer the questions we all have.

Ridge looked at the body. She was still in the same half burnt clothes, and lay peacefully on the bed. It was hard to believe she wasn't dead, from her ashen skin and cold hand's. From far away, Freya just looked like she was in a deep, deep, sleep. What a weird. It's the name of a Norse goddess, of love and beauty, war and death. Mordecai, people with this name have a deep inner desire to create and express themselves, often in public speaking, acting, writing or singing.

I shook my head. Why do I know all these thing's? Is it because of the fact that I'm now a Demi-god? Grimacing, I walked back out of the room, not wanting to be in a place so quiet. It's like the world morn's her "death", encasing her in a small bubble of serenity, protecting her from the chaos outside.

Scanning the corridor, I quickly walked to the right, taking several turn's. Left, right, right, left, soon I got lost in the labyrinth that was my home. Well, more like temporary base, for I can't stay here forever. Passing some recording studios, I noticed a few people were editing and doing some more videos. They waved and said hi as I walked past them, I responded with a small nod. I had a bigger task at hand then greeting my friends properly, that stuff can wait.

I soon arrived at some yellow police tape, which I just ducked under. Then I saw it. What the hallway was reduced to, from that explosion. Nobody thought it was just normal TNT, or a creeper, but something else. I looked at the burnt mark's, the peeling wallpaper, the blue stain on the wall that is only thing showing where Freya had been. Looking so broken, all alone...

Ugh, why was my mind wandering off like this? Sure she's pretty, but I'm not attracted to her, at least I don't think so. I've barely known her! I trudged off, completely forgetting why I was here in the first place. I needed to sort out my feeling's and what I'm thinking, this will be a massive problem in the future. Rubbing my face, I sat down on a chair, finding out I was actually really tired. So very tired... I felt my eye lid's slowly close. Just a few minutes, ten at most, I thought, shifting into a more comfortable pose. Yes, just... sleep...

Freya screamed. I was back in that horrible room, with the council, the bastards.

"I sentence you to a life-time's detainment, for Murder,"

No, I didn't mean to!

"For The Blood You Spilled,"

No!

"For Destroying Everything!" He roared, his face contorted into a evil grin, as he slammed down the hammer.

I pulled at my chain's, trying to plead innocent, even though the decision was final. Screaming a final time, I felt my arm burn, causing me to fall to my knees. I watched through tear's as it slowly appeared on my arm. A black tattoo, with the element's in a intricate design, colliding in the middle to create a void, the unholy sign that I'm a outcast. I will never be shown any kindness from anyone in Cirrus, I will have nobody. But this punishment is worthless, everyone I loved is dead.

Because I killed them.

I wept. For how long, God know's. Time meant nothing to me, year's ticked by, like sand falling through my finger's. But once there were no more tears, I stood up. I knew there's people who are waiting for me, who are counting on me.

I need to save that world. Even if that would push me off the edge, leave me as a husk. It's the least I could do, and currently, weeping about past mistakes will not help the situation.

For once, I had a chance, and I wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry, this chapter is much smaller then the rest, but I've got really bad writer's block. I'm not happy how this chapter came out, but I've got a good idea for the next one! So don't worry, I haven't lost all sense of the whole plot!**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive**** Chrysalis**


	10. Chapter 10: Light

Chapter 10: Light

I gasped, and sat up quickly, my heart pounding against my rib's, my breathing uneven. God, that was a horrible experience, I had practically clawed my way back into reality, after being trapped in there for what seem's eternity. As my heart beat slowed to a more steady pace, I quickly examined where I was, squinting slightly as the room had the curtain's drawn. With a flick of my wrist, the window's slammed open, and with a click of my finger's, the curtain's was reduced to a pile of ash. Relishing in the natural light, I took deep breath's, trying to fill my lung's with clean, fresh air.

With the sunlight pouring in through the window's, I could see my surrounding's much more clearer. I was fortunately in my room, and my silk sheet's pooled around me, covering my lower body. Looking down on myself, I saw my clothes are in a horrible state, completely charred and ripped. I quickly took care of that problem, changing into a simple top and baggy jean's, paired with a scarf and my boot's. Tightening my sword to my belt, I felt complete, like I was a jigsaw puzzle, and I had just placed the last piece. With a small smile, I decided to test my power's, because I'm slightly rusty.

With a simple click, I was gone.

I pressed my body to the corner, quickly peeking to see Hannah and Lewis talking worriedly. Knowing that the two was in a relationship, I wanted to do some mischief before they figure out I'm awake. I look down at my hand's, glowing a slight green and seemed to be made out of plant's, I grabbed the air and sharply pulled downward's, seeing a nearby pot-plant react to my command. It slowly grew, the vine's creeping down into the floorboard's.

As the two people walked, small cherry tree's started growing out of the wall's, the pink petal's floating down slowly, causing them to stop in awe. The vine's reappeared in-front of them, binding together to create a small archway, and slowly pushing them forward's. They obeyed, and soon reached a room which has began to be reclaimed by nature. To stunned to speak, they watched as the vine's slowly pulled apart the brick's, breaking window's, creating a big hole in the centre wall. Sunlight poured in, bathing them in it's soft glow, as they stood, staring at each new leaf, each new tree.

Quickly, the vine's had consumed most of the room, leaving only small traces of marble and wallpaper. Reaching up, it created a small bench, lightly tugging on their clothes, as if asking them to sit down. They did, and looked out of the hole, at the beauty of the outside world, which most have forgotten. Turning to speak to each-other, their eye's softened, and Lewis leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Hannah's lip's.

Happy at my plan's success, I left the two love-birds alone, moving onto my next victim- I mean friend. This time I intended to play this in a more tactical way, I must keep each plan separate, and improvise if need's be.

Anyway, my next goal lie's with Sip's and Sjin. These two are well known for their pranks, and I feel like I should give them a taste of their own medicine. Smirking, I now had to dress up in a very particular way, one that involve's some chain's, some blood, and a really ghostly dress...

Teleporting to them, my outfit complete, I scanned the library for any other Yog's. Confident that the coast was clear, my hand's changed from that green, earthy glow, to a slightly transparent, wispy thing. Peering behind some bookcases, I noticed they were chatting quietly to each other, with a occasional laugh or giggle. If only they knew what's coming. I started by dragging my hand's along a invisible wall, making each book silently leak ink.

Unknown to the two men, the ink was trickling down the shelves, creating small pool's in the floorboard's. When the men finally noticed, they jumped to their feet, instantly running for the door. Unfortunately for them the ink had beat them too it, covering the whole door in a black, gooey slime. They clung to each-other, eye's as wide as saucer's. Time to get funky...

The ink mutated, building up into a figure, "Sjin..." It said, as it opened it's two eye's, one purple, one a hazel brown.

"Kim?" Asked Sjin, "W-what... what happened?"

"I'm free now... Freed by her..."

Before he could ask more question's, another figure appeared, it's eye's a bright green. "Sip's... join us... to be set free..."

The man didn't budge a inch, staying firmly in place next to Sjin, though he was shaking from obvious fear.

More figure's appeared, chanting "Join us", their eye's the only bit of colour in the library that has now been completely overrun by the ink.

Then I appeared, all in my majestic ghostly-ness. I had changed my skin colour to a dull white, my eye's sunken, my hair in a tangled mess.

"Join us..." I said, a creepy smile slowly appearing on my face. "This ink... it will set you free!" With a final maniacal laugh, I dove forward as they flinched back, screaming.

Just before I collided with them, I teleported back, all the ink and people gone. The men lay in-front of me, both unconscious. Bent double laughing, I tried to compose myself, failing horribly. After a couple of minutes, I had placed them onto the chair's they were sitting on, like they had fallen asleep. _That_ was extremely fun, I now see why these people pull these pranks, the look on their face's was priceless!

Shaking my head slightly, I made my quick escape, leaving nothing that showed that I was there.

"Your having a merry old time, aren't you?"

I didn't jump, but carried on walking. "Hello to you to Ridge, darn it! I could have done a awesome prank on you yah know."

He let out a chuckle. "Too bad I destroyed your plan's."

I grinned, looking back at the floating demi-god. "Not all of them!" I jumped and grabbed his arm, teleporting us both to a different part of the mansion. He blinked, still not completely familiar to the queer sensation of being zapped to another place at the speed of light.

I placed my finger to my lips, pointing my finger around the corner. We both leaned out, seeing Rythian and Duncan arguing about god know's what. I quickly tapped some morse-code, Ridge nodded, disappearing with a small "whoop". I slowly walked behind Rythian, Ridge appearing again at my side. We walked for around five minutes without them suspecting a thing, before Duncan finally looked behind him. With a shout of surprise, he jumped back, staring at both of us in a matching "Ridge-coat". Rythian raised a eyebrow as we both looked at each-other in silence.

"To be or not to be," I said,

"That is the question." Finished Ridge.

"What are you saying?" Asked Duncan eventually, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm saying there's always a choice,"

"-But there's not always the right choice," Ridge said.

"What?" Rythian exclaimed.

"Why do you ask "what?","

"When the delicious question is "when?","

"Lives. Lived. Will live."

"Dies. Died. Will die."

"This is so confusing..." Muttered Duncan, and Rythian nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, surprising."

"Surprising that they didn't get it?"

"Surprising that they haven't died."

"But this information can come in handy."

"IF, it doesn't kill you."

"A Fair point."

Then we both teleported away, trying to stop us both from laughing, as they stood there, confused.

Once they left, I couldn't take it any-more. I burst out laughing, closely followed by Ridge.

"That... that was just pure gold!" I declared in-between my attempts to stop laughing. Sighing, I leaned against a window ledge, looking at the field's that stretched for miles.

"Never put you down as the crazy, mischievous one." Ridge said, leaning next to me.

"I have my moment's." I replied, still smiling. "Look, let's find everybody and I'll explain everything." Grabbing his hand, I dragged him down the hall-way, not seeing his startled expression, which soon melted into a content smile.

We soon rounded up everyone in one of the many living rooms.

"I have no regret's on my little plan's, but on the more serious side, I'm alive again!" Everyone let out a small cheer. "Tomorrow we are going to focus on figuring out the complicated thing that is tied to this world, and eventually change you guy's back. But for now... can you maybe show me what a "movie" is? I've never seen one and they sound really cool!"

"Movie time!" Someone shouted, and we all laughed. Most people instantly started choosing movie's on this thing called "Netflix", while some, like me, just sat down in the various couches and seat's in the room. Huddled in some blanket's, I spin my finger, creating some "popcorn" which they traditionally eat while watching.

After around 5 movie's, everyone was either sound asleep or drifting off. Looking around with hooded eye's, I quickly teleported everyone to their room's, before getting up and walking to mine. I was too tired to teleport, and I needed to stretch my leg's.

"Hey, Freya!" Said Ridge, jogging slightly to catch up with me. "You still owe me a room you know!"

I looked back at him sleepily. "Just sleep with me for tonight, I'm to tiiired..." I yawned, "The bed's massive, so don't worry about space..."

He blushed slightly but nodded, walking slowly beside's me. Once we got to the room, I didn't bother to change out of my top and baggy trouser's, and fell onto the bed. "You can sleep on that side..." I muttered, yanking the sheet's over me. I felt the bed sink a-little as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Night Freya..." He mummbled.

"Night Ridge..." I replied.

May your dream's be sweet tonight...

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I Did this chapter as a sorry for the previous one, reading over it I'm banging my head on the wall, it was just so... ugh. I'm pretty sure I was half asleep when I wrote this, and wasted most of my time looking at fan-art... whoops...**

**Any-hoo, did you like this chapter? Some quote's from Bio-Shock in here! Hit the fave button, and comment your thought's below!**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	11. Chapter 11: Pillow Fort Fantastic

Chapter 11: Pillow Fort Fantastic

I let out a small sigh of contentment as I woke up, and I shifted into a more comfortable position. Wait a minute... I opened one eye, noticing that I seemed to have made my way next to Ridge... right now I'm curled up next to him, I guess... cuddling him? Snapping out of my thought's, I slowly move back to the other-side of the bed, hoping that my movement doesn't wake him up... if he does it will be... a interesting predicament. Luckily fate is on my side, and I dropped back onto my pillow. His chest was much more soft, I thought, quickly banishing it from my mind. It will only end in a really awkward explanation.

Letting out another sigh, I closed my eye's, slowly falling back to sleep. It's... to early to think... just a few more hour's...

A scream echoed down the hall-way. Soon door's were being flung open, half-asleep people stumbling out, calling for each-other. "Hannah?" I called, my cries getting more desperate when there was no reply.

"Lewis, stop it! It look's like Kim, Zoey and Hannah has been," Simon paused for dramatic effect, "Kidnapped!"

I rolled my eye's, and started walking to Freya's room. Maybe she know's what's happening? The rest followed me, swapping ridiculous idea's on what they thought was happening. I knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, I barged in.

We did not expect what we saw.

A massive castle stood where the room had been, complete with it's own moat filled with... feather's? Taking a closer look, it was completely built out of Pillow's.

"Now _that's_ a castle!" Sip's said. Everyone nodded, walking around, trying to find a better view.

"Help!" Shouted someone, we looked up to see Kim madly waving at the top. "Hannah and-!" A gloved hand grabbed her, and pulled her away from the edge.

"Kim!" Shouted Duncan, instantly running across the bridge, and entering the massive structure.

"God-dammit, Duncan wait!" I shouted, smacking my head at how stupid we were acting. We needed provision's, weapon's, infor-

"I'm coming to save you!" Shouted Sjin, running after Duncan, followed by everyone else, including me.

As we entered, we split up into two group's, grabbing some pillow's and cushions, as they were our only weapon. Cursing, me, Simon, Nilesy and Panda went to the left, holding the pillow's in-front of us, like a shield. Soon we came to a massive room, "Boss battle..." Panda muttered, feeling the tension in the room rise. I pivoted around, not wanting to be in this freaky place any longer then we have to.

"Heh, so, you have finally summoned up the courage to come and fight me?" A voice called out mockingly.

"Wait, that sounded like-" Nielsy said.

"Martyn!" Cried out Simon, interrupting Nilesy, running forward to a figure who stood at the centre of the room.

"Begone!" Martyn cried, raising his hand's, making vine's shoot out of the pillow's, sending Simon to a screeching halt.

"He's the boss!" I cried, running at him, my pillow raised. We each tried to attack him, dodging the pillow-wielding vine's. Soon it was a free-for-all, just wildly attacking everyone. We completely failed to see the serious side of the battle, smashing pillow's at each-other, our laughter resounding in the room.

Soon, we all collapsed, bouncing slightly from the mattresses that was the floor.

"Let's... just call it a draw." Martyn said, breathing heavily. We agreed quickly, getting up, and retrieving new pillow's. The one's we had now lay ripped on the ground, feather's floating around the room. "How did you get here?" I asked, saying the question that was on everyone's mind's.

"I don't quite know... just a weird blurry memory. The last thing I remember was being carried by... something green." He shrugged. "Do you guy's know what's happening? Like, we're all different now, isn't it?"

"I'll explain later, we have to get to the top! Kim, Hannah and Zoey are probably up there fighting something, and we need to help them!" Martyn nodded, and showed us a small stair case. Time to go kick some ass!

Me, Sip's, Duncan and Rythian took the right, chatting casually, occasionally looking around. We totally had this covered, we just need to find some stairs, find the girl's, and get the hell out of here. How hard could that be?

Walking into another room, I scanned the architecture, expecting the same plain pillow design. To my surprise, the floor had changed, and there seem's to be weird engraving's in the pillow's...

About to point out this detail, I was cut off by Sip's. "Hey, who's that?" He pointed his pillow at a figure in the middle of the room.

"Who dare's enter my territory?"

"Toby?" I said out loud, instantly recognising his voice. "Toby! It's me, Sjin!" He replies by grabbing a pillow, and charging at us screaming.

I don't think he like's me.

We instantly legged it back to the door, but it had closed and could not be opened. "EAT FEATHER'S SJIN, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Sip's, swinging a pillow at my face. I dodged, and swung my pillow back at him, laughing at his surprised face.

We exchanged blow's with the pillow's, Toby joining in, running and jumping around in the room, swinging the pillow at anything that moved. "SURPRISE, MOTHER-FUCKER!" I shouted, smashing the pillow directly onto Toby's head. It exploded, feather's flying everywhere, and when the air cleared, Toby stood there with a broken pillow-case around his body.

We all burst out laughing, slowly getting our breath back. I high-fived Toby, giving him prop's from surviving that explosion. Of course, it was a pillow...

Anyway, Toby described waking up here, and he doesn't remember anything else, like how he got here. I shrugged, and promised to explain what's happening later. We have to find the girl's! Walking up a stair case behind the door at the other side of the room, we grabbed our pillow's, ready to fight.

The group saw each-other as they reached a small room with a very large door that lead to the roof. Everyone nodded, and smashed through the door.

I did not expect the locked door to burst open, and I looked at Zoey and Kim to see if they also noticed. I looked back at the door, seeing all the guy's with Martyn and Toby walk through, all holding pillow's. I tried to stop the laugh that bubbled up inside me, but failed, soon kneeling on the floor at how ridiculous they looked. I heard Kim and Zoey also laugh, and I wiped away the tear's. God, they looked like they were going to some major boss fight, with _pillow's_ as weapons!

"Your okay!" Sjin exclaimed, lowering his pillow.

"Of course we are you idiot's, don't judge 'cuz were girl's!" Kim said sharply.

"You took way longer then expected you know." Zoey added, looking at a invisible watch. "Like... by five minute's."

Their jaw's dropped, and instantly started arguing. I let out a snort. Men, always have to protect their pride. "Look, I think we can settle this with... a pillow fight!"

We charged, smashing our hidden pillow's at them, using the element of surprise to our advantage. They soon reacted, and laughter soon joined our battle-cry's. "THIS, IS, SPARTA!" Simon screamed, smashing his pillow at everything, causing feather's to fly everywhere. It was absolute chaos.

In the end, we agreed to disagree.

I pointed to a door, that was the only wood-made thing in this whole place. "I think Freya's through that door. I think we have more then a few questions to ask her." Everyone nodded, and I walked forward, placing my hand on the door. I counted down from three.

"3..." Everyone raised their pillow's.

"2..." Everyone put on their "determined" face.

"1!" We charged through.

I yawned again, what was that horrible sound? I opened my eye's, and to my surprise, everyone with two new people, stood at the door-way, holding... pillows? I looked around, noticing that I have managed to pile myself under lot's of blanket's, covering Ridge as-well.

"What's... what's going on here?" I asked, rubbing my eye's slowly. God, what time is it? "It's like... 5 am?! Okay, why the hell are you guy's in my room?" They opened and closed their mouth's, like stranded fish, before describing being in... a pillow castle? Finding Martyn and Toby? Going to save the women? I shook my head in disbelief. "I think you lot have been eating or drinking something funky... did you just eat chocolate? I told you not to eat chocolate as your breakfast!"

"No! It's real, I tell you!" Duncan insisted. I shook my head again, and sank further into the blanket's. "Just go back to sleep... it's too early to deal with this..."

"The skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Sjin quoted, from a movie we watched called Frozen. I sighed, and got up, rubbing the sleep dust from my eyes, and I crossed my arm's. "So your Martyn and Toby, right? These guy's will explain everything, so don't worry, and they will show you to your room's. Umm... Oh yeah, follow me." I waved my arm, leading them deeper into my room. It was the biggest in the mansion, and joined to my own personal library. I walked from soft carpet onto cold wood, and I pointed to a previously blank wall in the library. It is now covered in a massive mural, only half done.

"I think you guy's should see this." I said, smiling at their surprised expressions. "I had done it in my spare time, and it's not done, but I want to see if you recognise any of this."

"Well, that's us, isn't it?" Lewis said, pointing to a small, unfinished group of people.

"And that's us now, changed." Muttered Simon.

I nodded. "To celebrate our... friendship." I cringed at the word, knowing that I'm going have to watch them die. The curse of immortality... But for now, I will enjoy every moment. "It will show our journey, you know, stopping the world from merging..."

"Wait, this world is merging?!" Cried Rythian. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I frowned. "I had, I guess your guy's weren't listening." I shrugged, picking at my top. "You know, that if we don't break this "bond" this world will eventually be overcome by Minecraftia. No biggie." They stared at me.

"How is_ this, _a "no biggie"?" Asked Kim.

"I've done it before, it's quite simple really. Just wait until it's at it's weakest, and strike." I explained, smashing my fist into my hand.

Suddenly before anyone could ask any-more question's, a groan came from the bed. Everyone turned their head, and a still slightly sleepy Ridge raises his head, running a hand through his hair. "What's happening'?" He mumbled, rubbing his eye's. "Why are you guy's in our room? I mean, Freya's room."

"Better question, did you just sleep with Freya?" Demanded Hannah.

"Uhh... yeah?"

Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you just get laid?!" Asked Sip's.

I laughed. "No! He just had to sleep somewhere, and I was to tired to get him a room, so he just slept in my bed. No Biggie."

"Now that's a Biggie, you just slept with him. That mean's your a couple!"

I blushed. "N-no! H-he just n-needed a place to sleep, i-it's not like that!" I stammered.

"Yeah! I just needed a place to sleep, so stop being so serious!" Added Ridge.

"This is so funny!" Laughed Panda.

"Yeah, just say that you luuurve each-other already!" Nilesy said, grinning.

We both groaned.

"I totally ship you two by the way, you guy's are like the parent's of the group, and we're just completely screwing up your life." Laughed Zoey.

I sighed. "Look, can we go get breakfast? And discuss about this later?" Everyone agreed. We made our way down-stair's, to the kitchen, chatting all the way. I sent Ridge a "Oh dear" look, and he just lifted his hand's in defeat. I laughed, and stuck out my tongue.

Once we arrived at the kitchen, I used my power's to turn the hob on, and started cooking a traditional english breakfast with bacon, bean's and toast. As everyone ate and talked, I leaned against Ridge, and let out a long breath.

"We're never going to hear the end of the you know?" I said, looking at them trying to sneak glances at us.

"Yep." Muttered Ridge, leaning his head on mine, wrapping his arm's around me. "I'm still really sleepy..."

"Me too..." I mumbled, "They barged in, waking me up at 5, saying that they were just in some weird pillow castle."

"Huh, we must all be going mad."

"Yup, but all the best people are." I heard him chuckle, and I smiled.

"You are just a small bundle of wit aren't you?"

"I guess, but I prefer to call myself quirky."

"Hey, Freya!" Sjin shouted. "Sing for us!"

I frowned. "I don't sing."

"Oh c' mon, humour us!" Added Duncan.

I crumbled. "Alright... I'll sing a lullaby from my childhood." I spun my finger's, and music started playing. Then I opened my mouth to sing:

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes,  
And when again they open, the sun will rise,

Here it's safe, and here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place, where I love you...

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from all harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place where I love you..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**This one was took MUCH longer then expected, but I'm happy from how it turned out. Any suggestion's on how to make it better? Also can you point out any mistake's I've accidentally made? Much appreciated! There will be Ridgedog x OC, because there aren't any stuff about Ridge being in luuuurve other then with Xephos, come on fellow author's, let's be more inventive!**

**Also, I do not own this song! Totally recommend you search it on YouTube, it's called "****Rue's Lullaby" by Adrisaurus, a Hunger-Game's song!**

**Plus a big shout-out to Superdude2062, massive high-five to you for being the second to fav this story!**

**Thank's for reading! **

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	12. Chapter 12: Oh Dear

Chapter 12: Oh Dear...

It's been two day's. I've read everything there is to read, played every instrument, explored the whole of this place until I know it like the back of my hand.

"I'm booored!" I moaned, I was leaning on Ridge's head while he was fiddling around with a computer.

"Find something to do..." He muttered, quickly tapping the key's.

"There's nothing to do! The only other thing to do is watch TV, but I don't want to watch TV!" I wined, not caring if I sounded like a child.

"Then... I don't know, work on separating that thing, what's it called? The bond to Minecraftia."

"I can't." I muttered, teleporting around the room, "It isn't the right time."

Ridge sighed and logged off. "Well, I guess there's exploring Bristol..."

My eye's lit up, not seeing the look's the other people gave Ridge. "Of course! I've seen this planet, but not first-hand! This is so exciting! You lot can show me around!"

"Umm, how the hell are we going to do that? And we don't exactly look normal, do we?" Asked Lewis.

"Easy, I just apply a temporary illusion. But you can't let anyone touch you, because they would feel the actual thing. For example, they would feel fur if they touched Panda!"

Everyone just stared at me, and my smile dropped. "What? Don't you guy's want to see your home again?"

"It's just... I kinda need to... finish editing! Yeah, I need to upload this video." Martyn said hesitantly. Everyone pitched in, saying every single excuse they could thing of. I raised a eyebrow, before sighing, and flopping onto a sofa. "You guy's are so mean. It's like your afraid to show something, I don't know, like you don't think Bristol is good enough... So why not Japan? or London? Maybe Hawaii?" I looked up hopefully, but noticed everyone had returned to their computer's, except Ridge. I resisted the urge to let out another sigh, and I teleported away. Okay, if they won't show me, I guess I'm going to be my own personal tour-guide...

I shook my head, and looked around. I had appeared in a small park, and luckily no-one was around. Thanking my lucky star's, I quickly turn my clothes into a retro outfit, which I personally think, I rock!

Grabbing my bag, which has all my thing's in it, including my sword, I walked quickly around the park, toward's the "Bristol Museum and Art Gallery". Once I had got there, I casually walked in, and tried to act "normal". Of course, that's quite a task to do when you have been living with the weirdest bunch of people. So I just walked around, and read everything as quickly as I could. Of course I got a few funny look's as I looked at exhibition after exhibition, but they didn't concern me. All this information! Sure, most of it I knew, but seeing it up close... is fascinating!

Slowly, I made my way to another room, stopping, scanning, walk, stopping, scanning, walk. It slowly turned into a routine that I was comfortable with, and my eye's was wide with childish wonder.

"Excuse me ma'am, but your standing on my bag..." Someone muttered. I look around to see that they had not lied, and I was standing on a strap.

"Sorry!" I said, lifting my foot, and I turned around to see who I was talking to. He was a young man, with that personality that practically screamed "nerd". I smiled and carried on walking, fully aware of the weird look he gave me. God-dammit, why was all these people staring at me? I look perfectly normal, nothing weird about me, no hidden tails, no crazy horns, just... me. I crossed my arm's, annoyed that that simple thing was keeping me from having a good time, I just hated being... analysed. Reminds me of... ugh, it's to horrible to think.

Shaking my head slightly, I decided to find a place without any people, and I was tempted to stomp off. But I'm a dignified woman, and shall think about this more carefully.

I walked off, until nobody could see me any-more, and I stomped to my hearts content.

I heard the sound of someone teleport, and I turn around to see Lewis looking a-bit green, wearing normal clothes. I grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down at a nearby bench.

"Why are you here?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice to a minimum.

"Why did you leave without telling any-one?" He whispered back.

"Because you lot wouldn't go with me!" I retaliated. "Now answer my question!"

"Ridge teleported me, to see where you are. We are all looking for you yah know!"

I ran my hand through my hair, and started pacing the room. "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!"

"But you have no idea what this world is like, it's much more complex then you think! Plus, from now n, your not allowed to leave without _one_ of us with you."

I let out a small groan. "Fine... jeeze, you never let me do _anything_." I grumbled, grabbing him and teleporting back home.

"No good stupid rules..." I muttered, "Will never see the world..."

"Hey, we have rule's for a reason! No creating black holes, no spawning in pirate's as a prank, no lava pools indoors!" Lewis said. "That stuff is really dangerous you know!"

I glared at him before walking off down a corridor. With a click of my finger's, I set his sleeve on fire, smirking at his surprised shout's. "And no setting people on fire!" He added, just as I slammed the door in his face.

I collapsed onto a chair, kicking myself mentally. All those people who saw me, I'm going to have to wipe their memories now, another boring thing I've got to do. I lean my head back, changing my clothes to my natural outfit, and I close my eye's. I'm just getting wound up by how boring all this stuff is, like for God's sake, does anything change? Everyone just types on their stupid little computer's, not having time to play, or do anything! It's like their being brain-washed, and are forced to watch that small screen, when they can experience it themselves! Like watching stuff through a barred window, when the door is wide open.

"You look really tired."

I smile and opened one eye lazily. "Do I? And Ridge, can you at least say a hello?"

"Unfortunately, I don't roll that way." He chuckled, dusting off invisible dust.

I sigh and looked down at my hand's.

"What?" He said, frowning.

"It's just... I can't help but feel unwanted... I've never had friends in a looong time, and I've forgotten what it's like to feel that I'm just getting on everyone's nerves..." I blink. Wow, that sounded really... _deep. _I quickly get up, accidentally knocking over a vase. Muttering apologies, I bend down to pick up the broken china, only succeeding in knocking over a nearby table, creating a horrible domino effect. I wince at every crash, smash, and boom. I look down at my feet, before turning around, trying not to cry. Why am I so insecure? This is horrible, I hate it, why-

My mind went blank when I felt Ridge embrace me. I melted into it, shaking slightly, clinging onto him. "Why?" I mutter, my face buried in his shirt. "Why..."

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay." He soothed, rubbing my back. "All people have insecurities, so don't worry about this. Not everyone will be there to help you, to be there for you. But there's always some people to pull you through, who will be there for you when you need them most. Nobody think's your a nuisance, their just stressed, they do have a job to do, dead-line's to do stuff, goal's to achieve."

"So your saying I'm just really lazy?" I mumble.

"No, I'm saying you have already achieved that, they have not. They still have to, and can only do that by completing their work. You have, and is now enjoying the world, and that is what I call awesome."

I slowly stopped shaking, the insecurities banished from my mind. I was also losing a battle to overcome sleep, his voice was kind of hypnotic, cute...

"Thank's Ridge..." I yawn, feeling my eye lid's close. "I'm... sleepy..." And with that said, I fell into a deep slumber, in his arm's.

Placing her gently on the couch, I scratched my head, my thought's a horrible mess. Thinking some fresh air might help, I walk down a hallway, looking for a window.

"Hey, Ridge!" Someone shouted, making me stop and turn to the voice. "You two seemed real chummy back there!"

I stare at Sips and Sjin, trying to contain their laughter. "Hey, I was just helping her, she felt really insecure!"

"Sure!" Sjin laughed, "Helping her with what?"

I pause for a few second's, "Realising-"

"That your in love with her?" Sip's interrupted, making Sjin burst out laughing.

I glare at them before walking off, ignoring their taunting shout's.

"You never denied it!" Sjin called, making me freeze.

"I and not in love with her, okay!?" I shouted, turning around sharply, only to see that the duo had legged it. I stomped my foot before storming out. I don't love her, she's just a good friend, someone who can make anyone laugh, someone who scrunches her nose when annoyed, which is adorable, who's smile can brighten anyone's day, who's eye's are a hazel-brown, and skin like silk, who look's so cute when angry-

God-dammit.

Life's a Bitch.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Another Chapter for you lovely people! Nothing much to say except thanks for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	13. Chapter 13: Onwards To Adventure!

Chapter 13: Onwards To Adventure!

I raced through the hallway's, sliding down banisters, dodging furniture, laughing all the way. I burst into the room where I told everyone to meet.

"I've found it!" I exclaim happily.

"We're going to be normal again?!" Asked Panda.

"No, I've finally found a way... to get everyone into a new dimension!" Coffee flew everywhere.

"What?!"

"Because you lot are already in-between two dimension's, there's a loop-hole where you can travel to nearby place's!" I explain.

"So... we can go anywhere?" Muttered Lewis.

"Only if your with me, I'm kinda like a life-line back here," I replied. "and I need you to get back as-well. I've never been in the same dimension twice."

"So if we lose each-other, we could be lost... forever?" Sjin said, frowning at his cup.

"Basically, but if we don't split up, everything will be fine!" I grin. "So... do you want to find a new world?"

Everyone exchanged look's. "Hell yeah!" Martyn exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "Let's go kick some ass!"

"Count me in!" Said Rythian and Zoey.

"It could be fun." Shrugged Panda.

Soon the room was filled with excited chatter. "Okay, bring some provisions and a weapon, we won't be there too long but best come prepared. Once you have your thing's, meet me in the attic." Everyone left in little groups, and I teleported away, grabbing a few thing's, before arriving at the room. What would we find? What would we discover? My mind swam with possibilities, but I concentrated in creating a dimension-warp. A thing I use for quick escape's, you go through and you can open it again on the other-side. But you have no idea where you will end up...

Shaking my head, I heard a tentative knock. I know that by making the attic a forbidden place to go, they must see it as I guess, mysterious and sacred. "Come in!" I shouted, flicking my hand and the door opened. They seemed to tip-toe in, and I laughed. "Come on, I don't bite!"

I pointed to the warp. "Just go through that, and make sure your holding onto someone! We will get separated if you don't."

Lewis got pushed to the front, and he slowly approached it. "Are you sure it's-"

"NO TIME!" I shouted, shoving him in, grabbing his arm and someone else, dragging everyone in. I looked around, everyone was falling, and so many dimension's whizzed past. Reaching out my hand, I grabbed a vine, swinging us into one of the many gateway's that we passed.

Screaming, I saw everyone flailing about, looking down I saw blue. Ocean? Water? Acid? I looked back up to see the gateway close as the last person passed through. I shoved both my hands down, abruptly stopping me falling. Reaching out, I felt the air obey my command, slowing everyone's fall to a stop. Now we was all hovering one meter above this liquid, breathing heavily. I winced, trying to keep control over the air. "Get ready for gravity to kick in!" I shouted, moments before we was yet again falling.

My eye's snapped open, as I felt cool, refreshing water. It's just water Freya, just water...

I resurfaced, taking gasping breath's, coughing out water. Treading water, I saw more people, and nobody seemed hurt. Sighing in relief, I thought of something. "RACE YOU GUY'S TO THE BEACH!" I called, twisting my wrist to create a wave. "Hey, no fair!" Shouted Sjin. I just laughed, and stood up on a piece of drift-wood. "Didn't say you couldn't cheat!" I saw Ridge fly by, turning around and sticking out his tongue. Grinning, I took on the challenge, turning the temporary surf-board into a hover-board, supercharging it with electricity. Bracing myself, it zoomed off at a tremendous speed, barely allowing myself to stay on.

"Holy fudge!" I screamed, quickly dodging stone's and eventually tree's. "This... board... is to OP!" I managed to say, trying to get myself back on my feet. Risking a look, I laughed at my friend's shocked face's. Finally figuring out how to steer this thing, I skimmed around, spraying water everywhere. Flying by, I grabbed person after person, dropping them off at the beach. When everyone was there, I jumped off, pushing my hair out of my face.

"After looking around, I think I can safely say that this place is perfectly safe!" I announced.

"But you didn't look around, you were too busy not trying to crash." Muttered Nilesy, squeezing his clothes dry.

"Never said that I was one-hundred percent positive!" I retorted, giving the board to Duncan. "Here, it's your turn." I mutter, walking around and finally plonking myself onto a nearby rock.

"What now?" Asked Lewis, taking off his jacket.

"Well, let's just chill, If you want to swim, I guess I can get you guy's some swimming costumes." I said, leaning back.

"Can I have a purple one?" Kim said excitedly. I nod, and create a small rack of trunk's, costume's and clothes.

"They should fit you, what ever size you are." I said. "You can change in the bushes over there." I added, pointing my finger at the jungle behind me.

"This place is like a... typical tropical island!" Said Sjin, staring at the tree's. "I wonder if there's any Mahogany..." Several people let out a few moans.

"Stop it with this crazy obsession!" Demanded Sip's.

"Obsession, an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind. He can't stop Sip's." Mutter Ridge.

"Okay, dictionary!" Grumbled Sip's.

I let out a short laugh, and I get up to change out of my wet clothes. Choosing a flowery strapless top, some short's and a pair of sandals, I wander into the jungle, quickly finding a clearing. Scrunching my nose, I change as fast as I can, I absolutely _hate_ being in wet clothes, it just sticks to you and is just..._ugh_.

Returning back to the beach, I already saw people swimming around, their laughter joined with the sounds of the beach. Smiling, I put my clothes down on the sand to dry, and decided to take a walk around the island. Grabbing my sword, I decided to do a full circle around the perimeter, following the line of the ocean.

"May I join you?" I heard Ridge ask, and I smile.

"Sure, could use some company." I reply, looking at the weird wild-life. "Do you think anything's hostile?"

"I don't know. Some of this stuff is pretty freaky though."

I nod in agreement, inspecting a eight-legged deer. "I wonder where we've ended up..."

"Wait, you don't know?"

"No, this is a random dimension. God know's where we are. Isn't it just so exciting?"

He raised a eyebrow. "Yeah, _if_ you don't die."

"Ah, but you forget, I can't die." I grin.

"Heh, if you could, you would kill yourself because your such a klutz."

I laugh, and shoved him away. "Jerk!"

He just replied by making a silly face. I crossed my eye's and stuck out my tongue, before tapping his arm. "Tag, your it!"

He chuckles, before running after me, in a playful game of catch me if you can.

Laughing, I ran as fast as I could, remembering every detail that we passed. Stumbling over a rock, I nearly tripped, allowing Ridge to catch-up. He jumped, tackling me to the ground, laughing. I roll onto my back, opening my eye's to see Ridge on top of me. We sat there, breathing heavily, now charged with tension. "What, do I look funny?" I ask, trying to break the awkward moment.

"Yeah, your face goes all red when you laugh too hard." He said, getting up. My jaw drops. "See? A massive jerk." He help's me up, and we slowly walk back.

Collapsing onto a near-by rock, watching the rest of the group playing in the sand and sea. Thinking that its too quiet, I spawned in a guitar, and start singing.

"Waves crashing down, splashes and beauty resound,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Where the shore ends, become unwound...

Treasure is found down by the sands of the sea,  
Unlock the door, you may have the key...

(Whistle whistle whistle)

Out past the door... Adventure lies,  
Thrills are in store... Worthwhile and engaging,

Open your eyes... Roll on with the tide  
And maybe... You'll find there's a new life awaiting...

Waves crashing down, splashes and beauty resound,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Where the shore ends, become unwound...

Treasure is found down by the sands of the sea,  
It's calling out, it's time to be free."

A scream pierced my thought's, making everyone turn toward's the jungle. "Ridge, did you remember anything weird when we looked around?"

He shook his head, taking out his sword. "Only plant's and tree's."

I turned toward's him. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you think it is?" He whispered.

"At this point, you just have to expect the unexpected, and hope that luck does play a part in our live's..."

"Martyn and Toby are in there!" Shouted Kim. "They left like, five minutes ago?"

"You ready?" Asked Ridge.

"As I'll ever be!" I muttered, before charging into the jungle.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Wohoo! Weekend! Monday off! That mean's more stories! Yaay! Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	14. Chapter 14: Change

Chapter 14: Change

After running for God knows how long, we burst into a clearing, finding Martyn and Toby trapped in the corner... by a bunny. I cross my arm's. "Really? You screamed because of that?" I pointed to the small critter.

"Don't let look's deceive you!" Toby shouted, "If you look away, it changes!"

"Then how do you know?" Asked Ridge, confused.

"The refection... show's it's true form." Muttered Martyn, still staring at it.

"C'mon, are you guy's playing a trick on us?" Laughed Ridge, "We ran all this way, for a bunny? That's so la-" He stopped abruptly, when he saw me plunge my blade into it's tiny body. We stood in silence for a few second's, before I went and washed my blade in a nearby stream.

"Why did you do that?!" Shouted Ridge, bending down to look at the body.

"Kill, or be killed." I replied coldly, "It's the way you survive."

"But... I thought they were joking!"

I shrugged. "Couldn't take that risk."

"But if they were, you have the death of a poor defenceless creature on your hand's, how can you live with that?!"

"You don't get it do you?" I snapped. "In the game, you killed animal's to survive didn't you? Your only thinking that's bad now, because this is real life. News Flash! That game _is_ real life now. Bloody live with it." I glared at him, before walking off, not bothering to wash the rest of the blood away. Couldn't give two shit's about that now, God-dammit! But I knew, deep inside me, that I acted so uncaring, and I hated myself for that. These people haven't killed before, I could have gently told them survival basic's, maybe avoided combat all together. But _nooo_, I brought it down like a executioner's axe, sharp and unforgiving.

With a small shiver, I look down on my hands, now sticky with blood. Is this really me? A horrible, cruel person? Shaking the thought's from my mind, I quickly tried to wipe off the liquid on a nearby plant. Most of it came off, but my hand's are now dyed red. Groaning slightly, I decided to try to find a water source.

"I don't like it when they argue, they never usually do, and it just seem's... _wrong_." Kim said, walking in my direction, followed by Duncan. I quickly climbed a tree, but stayed nearby, wanting to hear their thought's.

"I agree, it's just so weird..." Duncan muttered, swatting away bug's. "Why were they fighting anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I just heard Freya shout, "Bloody live with it", before storming off. I seriously hope it wasn't over anything stupid."

Duncan grimly laughed. "Two practically god-like people, fighting over something stupid?"

"You stole one of my cookie's! Give it back, or I will destroy this world!" Kim said, in what I would assume as my voice.

"No! Not unless you give me back that 50p you owe me!" Chuckled Duncan, playing along. They both looked at each-other, before bursting out laughing.

I smiled. At least they found humour in our argument. Quickly jumping from tree to tree, I soon arrived at the beach which was strangely empty. Quickly walking down to the sea, the smell of salt soon overpowered any other smell's, and I dunked my hand's into the foamy water. I quickly drew back, feeling a weird burning sensation. Looking closely, the water had turned a... weird colour. More turquoise and luminescent, like... acid!

I jump back with realisation. What the hell? I turn around to see the sun setting in the distance. By day it was a perfectly normal island, but by night... I turn to the jungle, and started running. "DON'T DRINK ANYTHING! IS ANYONE THERE? DON'T DRINK... DON'T DRINK!" I shouted as loud as I could, thanking my lucky stars that this island is fairly small. I jumped up, using my power's to boost me into the air, running across the tree-top's.

"THE WATER'S ACID!" I shout, before smacking my fore-head, and teleported everyone to the beach, including myself. "Has anyone drank anything?" I asked quickly, forgetting that they weren't as used to the feeling of teleporting as I was.

"Oh my lord, what was that?!" Gasped Martyn, instantly falling onto the sand.

"Tele-freaking-portation, why the hell did you do that?!" Sjin asked.

"We need to leave. Like right now." I said, already looking for a place to summon the warp.

"Why? This place is beautiful! Look, now the sea glow's..." Said Hannah.

"It's only glowing because it's been turned into acid! This whole island is changing, and who know's what's going to happen next!" I mutter.

"Umm... maybe THAT?!" Screamed Sjin, pointing to a massive figure, only it's red glowing eye's recognisable.

"THAT'S A MONSTER, CAN YOU OPEN THIS PORTAL NOW!" Shouted Sip's.

"Done!" I called, "Hold on to someone!" Everyone instantly ran in, holding tightly onto someone. As soon as the last person left, I saw the gateway close, and I let out a shaky breath. Turning around, I saw we was back in the attic, and I collapsed onto the ground. Holy fudge, that was... horribly familiar. I wince, I've probably been in so many situation's like that, there's too many to count.

"Welcome... back home." I said, "Can... you just... go? Kinda need to..." I groaned, feeling the head-ache already start. Ugh, I guess it's what I get for rushing the process... stupid monster...

"Have you been through this before?" Asked Lewis.

I let out a quick laugh, regretting it instantly as pain shot through me. "Too... many time's. Not all... ending as good as this. Now, please, leave." I let out a long groan once I heard the door close. I curled into a ball, my eye's squeezed shut. Just breath, it will pass, like every-other one...

Two hour's later, I'm still in that same position. I hated every moment, how vulnerable I was, how pathetic I must seem... I don't even have enough strength to go to bed. Actually, that's probably a good thing, since Ridge now is permanently sleeping with me, after all the bedroom's were taken. I do _not_ want to face him, not after what I said...

"Freya?" I heard someone call. Speak of the devil, I thought, and I would have laughed if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Freya, I'm sorry that I shouted at you, you just wanted to protect us, and when I found out that that was the truth... I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" He blurted, obviously still thinking I'm angry at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking closer, and I wished that I would just turn invisible. I don't want him to see me like this...

"Your... your bleeding!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand's, making me hiss in pain. "Who did this to you?"

"I... I think I... I..." I stopped, and let out a groan, which soon turned into a muffled scream. "H...h...help..." I muttered through clenched jaw's, leaning back my head to show my neck. He gasped softly, seeing the black vein's.

"Your... your poisoned!" He said, "Why didn't you-? You know what, don't worry, we need to get some help." He desperately looked around, not knowing what to do. "I'll be right back!"

"No..." I mumbled weakly, reaching out. "It's... just... passing... nothing... to worry..."

"I'm sorry..." He said, before quickly running out of the room. Without him there, this place seemed horribly cold and desolate, like the North-Pole. No-one there to help me, no-one there to hear me scream... I start shivering, feeling my arm burn. Carefully turning my head, I saw it. The sign, in all it's glory, burning through my skin, the black vein's joining unnaturally, the one thing stopping me from returning home.

Home.

The one place I cannot go. I closed my eye's, clinging onto those memories, the sight's, the smell's, the feeling's, the only place where I will be one with the dimension. I could already feel myself drifting away, into blissful slumber...

"Freya!" I was shook awake, back into reality. "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

I opened my eye's. "So... cold..." I mutter. He opened his mouth, but I didn't hear what he said. He pressed a vial to my mouth, but I jerked back, my teeth making a horrible hissing sound. I stop, and I touch my teeth, which is now sharp and pointed. I look up, scared, forgetting the pain, and tried to back away.

What have I become?

I let out a wail, feeling my body shift, I was shrinking, my face being pulled into a weird shape. No! My own code was changing, trying to stop the pain. I let out a soft wimper, backing into a corner, collapsing onto all fours when the pain attacked my brain.

I bent back my head, letting out a horrible scream, which turned into... a howl? My eye's snapped open, and I let out a growl.

"Freya, I know you can hear me, you need to drink this." Said Ridge cautiously. My ear's bent back, nearly touching my skull, so many new smell's, fear, blood, anger, I let out a wail, and I laid my head on my... paws?

Ridge walked closer, and was soon pouring the contents in the vial into my mouth. I nearly coughed it out again, but Ridge held my jaw's shut. I let out a low wine, and tried to fight back, but soon swallowed it.

"I never knew you were this difficult with disgusting thing's..." Ridge muttered, examining the scratches on his arm. I would have laughed, but instead I let out this weird barking. Wait, barking?! I instantly tried to say something, anything, but it just ended up with me barking my head off. I paced around, quickly creating a mirror. I was now a pure white wolf, with bright black-ish blue-ish eye's. I let out a weird bray, and started barking at Ridge, who was laughing hysterically.

My life can never be normal, can it?

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Same day update! Yaaaaay! Massive plot-twist, Freya's now a wolf! Dun dun duuuun! Heh, I wonder how her friend's will react...  
**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	15. Chapter 15: Tricky Business

Chapter 15: Tricky Business

I started pacing again, stumbling slightly. I glare at my paw's, now I know how Panda feel's. I then turn my head to Ridge, who is still laughing. "It's not funny!" I shout, which came out in a flurry of bark's. I lay on the ground in defeat. No pain's, no glitches, seem's like I'm going to stay like this for a long time...

"When will you turn back?" Ridge asked. I just yawned, not bothering to respond. He won't understand me anyway...

"Freya?" He said, a hint of concern in his voice. "Your still there? Right?" I was tempted on completely ignoring him, but I let out a low whine, just so he wouldn't worry.

"Look, your code will sort you out again... won't it?" I look up at him, barking. God-dammit, why can't this body just say what I need to say?!

"Well, it's late so we should just go to sleep. You might be back to your original self in the morning." I didn't budge. I was going nowhere, not until I'm walking on two feet, and can actually speak again. He sighed, and muttered something, before grabbing me and carrying me downstairs. I let out a terrified yelp, not liking the feeling of just being picked up, and somehow managed to crawl onto his head. He raised a eyebrow, before grabbing me again and holding me in his arm's.

I jumped back down, letting out a small growl, before slowly walking. I can move by myself! He chuckles, before following me, occasionally patting my head. The first time I gave him a look that said 'don't do that' but the action soon became surprisingly pleasant. I refrained from nudging his leg to do it again, I am not a animal that need's to beg!

We soon arrived to our bedroom, and I instantly jumped up onto the bed, span around, and collapsed into a heap. I closed my eye's, the day's events taking a toll on me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to a curious swishing noise. Opening one eye, I noticed that I now have a tail! Getting up instantly, I chased it around, wanting to get a good look at it. I've never had a tail! I stopped suddenly when I heard a soft chuckle, and I turned around to see Ridge sitting up and watching me. I would have blushed from him seeing me do such a embarrassing thing, but I don't think wolves can blush, so I just let out a annoyed growl.

"Let's go get breakfast, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said, swinging his legs off the bed. He walked to the door, and I followed him, already smelling some bacon... Wait, smell? My nose seemed to be extremely sensitive now, and I can smell thing's at a greater range. I'm also going to have to get used to my new diet, wolves are carnivorous animal's, so I'm going to have to get used to just eating meat.

I heard everyone talking about last night down the hallway, and as we got closer, my ear's twitched from loud noises. Like a chair scraping back, a plate dropped, a shout of surprise, how can a wolf live like this? Of course, this isn't their natural habitat, and I cringed at all the smell's. God, I really miss being human now...

"Hi Ridge!" Waved Simon. "Where's Freya?"

He scratched his head, before stepping aside to let him see me hiding behind him. I backed up a bit when he let out a excited squeal, my ear's pressed back.

"Oh my Jaffa, she's so cute!" He exclaimed, bringing everyone else attention. I was soon mobbed by my friend's, stroking me. I looked up at Ridge, giving him my best death-glare, as he tried to contain his laughter. I am going to _kill_ him!

"Umm... there may be a problem..." Muttered Lewis pointing to the radio.

"...Mr Kingsdale, what do you expect to see in this mysterious mansion?" Asked the new's reporter. "Well, it's look's well made and seem's to be of very old heritage, but it's best to expect the best and the worst! The owner's of this house must be quite rich to own such a property." A short, old man replied. "Thank you for answering our question's. Stay tuned to-"

I didn't allow the radio to finish. It burst into flames, and I sped up the process until it was just a pile of melted plastic. I let out a angry bark, and raced to the front door, looking out of the window. Sure enough, there was a small van parked nearby, and this _Mr Kingsdale,_ was walking up into the mansion like he owned the place!

"Freya calm down!" Someone called, and I turned around quickly, growling. Nobody just casually walk's into my territory, nobody! However, I quickly stop the harsh noise coming from my throat, and my eye's opened wide. What's happening? Why am I acting so... beastly? I shake my head, and I looked up to see Lewis frowning. I think for a moment, before spawning in the deed's to the house, as well as the blueprint's. I show them to him, and he understood immediately.

"Guy's, we have to act normal! We have to... pretend that we own this place, fool that person!" He shouted, waving the paper's around.

"What should we do?!" Asked Kim, frantically running around.

"Clean everything, hide anything weird, and do it quietly!" He said, turning his head at the sound of the door-bell ringing. "Freya, hide! I'll think of something to say, don't worry." I nod, before running off, cleaning everything on the way with my powers. I need to make sure everyone heard Lewis...

I gulp, looking down at the paper's in my hand. I quickly put them in my pocket, trying to remember the layout of the mansion. If only Freya was here, she know's everything about this place...

Sending a quick prayer, I opened the door. "Hello?" I called, pretending I knew nothing about this.

"Hello, are you the owner of this place?" The short man said, who I must say looks very much like a weasel.

"Yes and no, I own it with my..." I thought desperately, "My friends!" I said, putting on a smile.

"Yes... I am Mr Kingsdale, I work with the local area. We have never seen this mansion before, and I would like to look around if I may, you must always keep tab's on what's happening!"

I nod quickly, opening the door wider to let him in, looking at the small business card he gave me.

As I turn around, I saw Duncan standing there, with a... knife?! I gesture with my hand's and he hide's it behind his back. I smack my fore-head. When Kingsdale looked up from his clipboard, he exchanged greeting's with Duncan, who was trying to hide the knife as discreetly as he could.

"So, are you one of the friends that also own this place?" He asked. Duncan nodded, looking at me for help. I can only stand there, shrugging helplessly.

"Who else also live's here?"

"You will probably see them as we show you around." I said quickly. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about the Library?" I said, ushering him up the stairs. I also grabbed Duncan, two heads are better the one... I guess...

"Fascinating!" He muttered, writing more things down. "Seem's to be of 18th century, well polished, maybe Robert Adam? Or François de Cuvilliés?" I scratched my head as I thought of my basic knowledge of architect's.

"I know him! Cuvilliés is a famous architect and a court dwarf!" Someone exclaimed, and I turned around to see Sjin.

"Did someone say Dwarf?" Another person said, who I recognised at Simon.

"Heh, how nice to see you! This is Mr Kingsdale, Mr Kingsdale, Simon and Sjin." I quickly introduced.

"Interesting, do you know any informations about the heritage of this place?"

"Umm, no?" They both said.

"I think only Freya know's about this place..." Muttered Sjin.

"Who's this 'Freya'?" He asked.

"She live's here with us, I think she's-"

"She's not here at this moment!" I quickly interrupted Simon.

"Yeah, she's with... Ridge." Duncan added. "Looking at flower's. Outside, you know, because-"

"Bug's! Because of bug's!" Shouted Simon.

"Yeah, really bad this year..."

"I heard my name!" Someone shouted, and I groaned.

"Why, Ridge! I thought you was outside!" I said.

"No, I was just with-"

"Freya, right? Looking at the flower's?"

"No, I was actually-"

"Really bored, you only went with her because you was forced to?"

"Yeah... yeah..." He said hesitantly. I face-palmed, and resisted the urge to groan.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Oh dear! The problems of not knowing what the hell is going on! Heh, I can't wait to write the crazy, stupid thing's their going to say, trying to convince this poor man. Also, the song from Chapter 13 I do not own, and it's called K.K Bossa, from Animal Crossing. **

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Horrible Truth

Chapter 16: The Horrible Truth

I ran from room to room, and as I passed, the dust was swept up in a strong gust, and flew out of a nearby open window. Happy, I padded down to the library, where I can hear people talking.

"So, may I see Freya? Since she seem's to be the main owner of this place, and know's most of the information." Kingsdale said. I narrow my eye's, didn't they know that I'm not supposed to exist right now?!

"She's... going through some difficulties..."

"But she's well enough to go look at flower's, by herself?" Countered Kingsdale, looking at Ridge, who was still oblivious to the situation.

I frowned. It look's like their in a very tricky situation, and I can't do anything about it! Or maybe...

I ran out from my hiding spot, and barked, getting everyone's attention. I twirled on the spot, before barking again.

"Who is this dog?" He asked. Everyone stared at me, their mouth's open.

I ran in a circle, grabbing some paper, before showing it to them.

"This is Freya?!" He exclaimed, reading the paper. The other's were speechless.

I barked, and ran to the door, turning around and barking again. "It seem's like she wants us to follow her." Duncan muttered, before walking slowly to me. I bark, slowly leading them to a closed door. Lewis reached out and opened it, gasping slightly when he saw what was inside. I ran around, before sitting in the middle of the room. Around me was hundred's of trophy's, certificate's and medals.

"Best dog 2013... Best dog 2012... Most obedient dog 2012?! Why, it look's like Freya has won quite a few awards!" Exclaimed Kingsdale, looking at me. I pant happily, my tail wagging quickly. "Who is the owner?" I tilt my head, before slowly walking up to Ridge, nudging him forwards.

"Um, me?" He said.

"Well, I must congratulate you sir, I think I misjudged you. I had no idea you was talking about a dog. How did she come to posses a mansion?"

"Uh," He looked at me, and I pointed to the amount of money I had won. "Prize money... yeah, we was looking through some pictures, and she wanted this place. We bought it together, me and my... crew, under her name."

Kingsdale nodded, and quickly scribbled some more thing's. "So you don't really know this place's history?" Everyone shook their head.

"Well, I shall be on my way. I just need to see the deed and blueprint's of this place." Lewis nodded, and quickly showed it to him.

I let out a sigh, and quickly walked out the room. I'm quite claustrophobic, and if I stayed in there for another moment... I shuddered, feeling my fur raise. Bounding down the corridor, I skidded slightly, before arriving at the kitchen. Scrambling onto the counter, I pawed at a few jar's, before settling on a blue one. Winning slightly, I dropped it onto the floor, impressed that the jar did not smash.

"I didn't know you loved cookies..." Someone muttered, and I froze. Turning my head, I saw Ridge looking down at me, smirking. I stood still for a few more moment's, before running away. I heard a confused shout, but I didn't hesitate, and ran through the labyrinth I call home. I burst through a door, noticing it's the balcony, and I jumped from window sill to window sill. When I finally found a open window, I jumped through, and carried on making my way to my destination. I needed to get away from him... can't think when I'm near him... I skidded to a stop, in-front of my bed-room door, noticing it's closed.

Teleporting, I hid under the sheet's, my paws over my eye's. Why the hell do I feel this way? Whenever he's nearby, my thoughts just go all fuzzy, and everything becomes complicated... I groan, and turn around. I... I think I've developed feeling's for him. No! I can't get attached... but I knew I already had. The Yogscast are now a permanent part of me, that I will never forget, and all because of one simple glitch...

"Freya?" I heard someone call, and I raise my head warily. Noticing it's Ridge, I turn my head and laid back down. I breathed deeply, feeling tear's build up. They all die in the end, every single one of them. Wither away, like a flower. Locked away in my memories, never to be thought of again...

"Freya.. are you... crying? Don't worry, you will turn back soon!" He said, scooting nearer, and stroking me, not realising the real reason. I lifted my head, and I looked at him, my eye's filled with sadness. If only you could understand... Sighing, I jump back down, and slowly walked to the door. He will never understand. He has no feelings for me, probably only see's me as a friend. That is the truth. Shaking my head quickly, I barked a quick bye, before disappearing with a soft 'whoop'.

Blinking, I found out I had appeared in the wood's that surround the back of the mansion. Martyn's presence has a weird... influence on the nature around us. About to leave, my ear's suddenly shoot up, and my whole body tensed. I turned my head sharply, to notice another wolf, surrounded with a purple-ish aura. Teeth bared, it acted aggressively towards me, and I responded the same way.

We paced around the clearing, not taking our eye's away from each-other. Finally, I pounced, going instantly for the neck, my rage fuelling my action's. It let out a roar, and fought back, scratching the side of my face. All I could see was red. Maybe it was my own blood, maybe it was my anger, but I let out a bone-chilling howl, before charging, my pelt stained red. It yelped, and backed off, but I used it to my advantage, and clawed at it, ripping fur everywhere. I stood triumphant over it's broken and bleeding body, about to make that one final strike-

"STOP!" Someone shouted, zapping me back into reality. I stumbled, and looked around. I was in... Rythain's room? No... I look down, to see him on the floor, bleeding, his neck fully exposed...

I was just about to kill someone.

I back away, snarling, now having no control over what's reality and what my imagination has created. I flinched from the light that suddenly poured into the room, and my mind finally figured out the difference. I look down at my paw's, covered in blood, my wound's still bleeding.. I looked at everyone running into the room, the desperate cry's of Zoey... I shrank back, whimpering.

I was scared.

I saw Ridge, trying to calm me down, but keeping his distance.

He was scared too.

Everyone was shouting, they looked at me with fear in their eye's, and I can smell it... like sour milk.

I hated it.

This is why I don't make contact, this is why I stay away from people, this is why I hide from the world.

This is the horrible truth.

I cannot run from my past. I'm a murderer, a killer, a monster. My insecurities have come back worse then ever, and all it took was one little push... and it will send me over the edge.

I let out a howl of horror, and started panicking. The wall's, they were closing in... they laugh at me, they taunt me...

I felt a stab of pain, and I look around to see Duncan injecting... _something_ into my arm. I let out a yelp, but it came our slurred, I staggered around, my balance uncertain. My face... I felt the wound's heal quickly, numbed by this weird potion. I look back up, suddenly feeling very small. "I'm sorry..." I heard someone whisper, just before I collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**If you noticed, my titles are getting better! Yaaay! A small achievement for someone like me. Tomorrow it's bank holiday, so expect many stories! Also I will do requests, I want to do another story except this one. Please write your thought's below, it's nice reading them!**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	17. Chapter 17: Story-Telling

Chapter 17: Story-Telling

I blinked groggily. What... happened? Last night's memories hit me like a ton of bricks, and I let out a groan. Wait... a groan? I opened my eye's wider, and I looked down to see... finger's. It took a while for my brain to process what's happening, but I figured it out eventually. I was human! I was back to normal! I sat up, wincing at the slight pain I felt, testing each finger. It's so good to have opposable thumbs again!

Turning my head around, I noticed I was in one of the many small study room's, the door shut and the windows closed. Looking at myself, I saw I was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of light blue jean's, and I was bear-foot. Pushing my hair out of my face, I softly touched a new scar on my foot. One more to the collection, I thought grimly, checking my arm's as well. I let out a small sigh, and got up, looking around the area.

After confirming my suspicions, I now know that I've been 'locked' in. Deciding to just wait it out, I dropped onto a nearby couch, before grabbing a book. Fingering the paper, I looked down at my hand's, wondering what I could do. Throwing caution to the wind, I ripped out a page, and started folding it into many complex shape's. Another weird thing these humans do is bend and fold the paper, they call it called Origami. I played around with the possibilities, before my nimble fingers had quickly created a butterfly. Blowing gently, it fluttered into life, flying around the room. I swiftly created a few more, the paper brought to life, free to travel the earth.

Rubbing my face, I felt the potion take effect again, making everything seem sluggish and slow. I was soon dragged into a drugged sleep.

I watched her head hit the pillow, and as she did, the butterfly's fell, returning back into normal paper. I crossed and uncrossed my arm's, unsure what to think.

"Did you really have to make that potion so strong?" I asked, turning around to face Duncan.

"Hey, she was about to _kill_ you Rythian, plus it was a prototype." Duncan said nonchalantly, looking through a list of ingredient's.

"I was just so... freaky." I muttered, remembering the two glowing eye's, and the horrible snarls. "It was like... she was under the effect of something."

"Why was she in your room in the first place?" Lewis asked, looking over Duncan's shoulder.

"Beat's me, I was just doing some brewing." I said, shrugging. We fell into silence, and I touched one of the healing scars on my arm. Thinking back, I remembered waking up with Zoey crying over me, blood everywhere, the shouts, the scream's... my eye's snapped open, and I briskly walked out of the room, mumbling a quick bye. As I entered my room I slammed the door, breathing heavily. Stupid Minecraft merge thing, I slowly took off my scarf, revealing horrible scar's. If only I thought of a more better past, a better reason on why I wear this mask...

Blinking, I wrapped the scarf back around me, and I slowly walked to my bed. I just need to sleep it off... My door opened slowly, and I turned my head, to see Zoey standing there, her eye's puffy and red.

"Rythain? Can... can I sleep with you?" She asked, still sniffling slightly. "I.. I had another nightmare... You... you died and..." She burst into tear's. I frowned, and I grabbed Zoey's hand, making her sit on the bed with me.

"Shhh... don't worry..." I muttered, rubbing her back. "You can sleep with me..." She nodded, and curled up next to me. Shifting into a more comfortable position, I hugged Zoey, drifting off into sleep.

I let out a childish giggle, nudging Duncan. "Look's like Rythians got a sweet spot for Zoey!" I mutter, closing the door.

"Kim, of course he does! You can see it, plain as day." Duncan laughed.

"Their in a relation ship, right?" I asked, crossing my arm's.

"I don't know..." He mumbled, scratching his head. "It definitely look's like it, but I don't _think_ they know."

"Sooo... their in a relationship, but they don't know themselves?" I exclaimed, tilting my head. Duncan nodded. "Awww, that's so cute!"

Duncan let out a chuckle, and started walking down the hallway. I walked with him, not really knowing where we're going. "Do you know where we are? I still haven't figured out where everything is yet."

I snorted. "Idiot."

"Jerk!" He retorted playfully.

"Stupid!"

"Mean."

"Duncan."

"Kim."

"Sweetheart..."

"My dear..."

"My love..." I blushed, staring into his green eye's, our forehead's touching. Before he could say anything, I leaned in and captured his lip's.

I yawned, rubbing my eye's. I looked up sleepily, to notice the door was... open? I looked around, before walking into the hallway, my footing uncertain from being on all four's. Stumbling, I accidentally banged my head on a wall, and crashing into a nearby table. I blinked, before getting up again, and slowly made my way to the main living-room. Noticing Duncan and Kim, I waved, but they seemed too busy... hugging? I frowned, my thought's a jumbled mess. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I carried on walking, mumbling curses. I resisted the urge to go back down onto all four's, I knew it would just encourage my code to go back to my wolf form.

"Your awake!" Someone shouted, and I turned around, squinting. Who the hell it that? Shaking my head slightly, I closed my eye's. Stupid potion...

"Freya?" It asked, and I opened my eye's. Frowning, I tilted my head.

"Where am I? Everything's so... fuzzy. Am I in space?" I mumble, swaying slightly.

"You don't look to good..." I replied, just as I collapsed.

"Freya... Freya... FREYA!" A voice shouted, as I was jolted back into reality

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I said quickly, blinking rapidly. God, it feel's like I've been zapped between two dimensions... "Damm, what was in that potion?"

"Lot's of alcohol, judging Duncan made it." Someone said, and I heard someone let out a laugh. I sit up, flinching when someone touched me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I apologized, "I don't know what happened, I'm so-"

"Don't worry, we know it wasn't the real you who attacked Rythian," Soothed Ridge. Wait, where did he come from?

"God, the problem is I know that I could have stopped it! I could have concentrated the essence into one spot, and manipulated-"

I was interrupted by Ridge's laughter. I sighed, and looked up at him. He had such a cute laugh, rich like chocolate, smooth like silk... I blinked, and concentrated on the task at hand. No need to start thinking about that now. "You may laugh, but this has happened to me before. I could have stopped it..."

Ridge sighed. "Where have you been? Your so reckless."

"Tell us a story!" Simon exclaimed. "You've been to so many places, I'm curious on where you've been!" Everyone seemed to agree, and urged me to recount my adventures from my past.

"Can I sit down on a chair at least?" I ask getting up from the floor. Once everyone was seated in the various couches and bean-bag's, I lit the fireplace behind us, creating the right mood. Twirling my finger's, a wood-pipe started playing. "I'll say a story that I heard from a dimension. I'll translate it the best I can. It's called The Willow Maid."

"A young man walked through the forest,  
with his quiver and hunting bow,  
He heard a young girl singing,  
and followed the sound below.  
There he found the maiden,  
who lives in the willow~

He called to her as she listened,  
from a ring of toadstools red,  
'Come with me my maiden,  
come from thy willow bed.'  
She looked at him serenely,  
and only shook her head.

'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance.  
See me now, I cannot leave this place.  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest,  
Don't ask me, to follow where you lead~' "

I swept my hand's across, making a cloud that covered the moon move out of the way. Small people that looked like it was made out of coloured air, danced around the room, acting out what I said/sang.

"A young man walked through the forest, with a flower and coat of green, His love had hair like fire,  
her eyes an emerald sheen.  
She wrapped herself in beauty,  
so young and so serene~

He stood there under the willow,  
and he gave her the yellow bloom,  
'Girl my heart you've captured,  
oh I would be your groom.'  
She said she'd wed him never,  
not near, nor far, nor soon.

'See me now, a ray of light in the moon-dance.  
See me now, I cannot leave this place.  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest,  
Don't ask me, to follow where you lead.'

A young man walked through the forest ,  
with an axe sharp as a knife,"

I jabbed down a small pocket knife onto a nearby table, making everyone jump.

"I'll take the green-eyed fairy,  
and she shall be my wife.  
With her I'll raise my children,  
with her I'll live my life.

The maiden wept when she heard him,  
when he said he'd set her free,  
He took his axe and used it,  
to bring down her ancient tree.  
'Now your willow's fallen,  
now you belong to me.'

'See me now, a ray of light in the moon-dance.  
See me now, I cannot leave this place.  
Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest,  
Don't ask me, to follow where you lead.'

She followed him out the forest, and collapsed upon the earth.  
Her feet had walked but a distance, from the green land of her birth. She faded into a flower, that would bloom for one bright eve.  
He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave~"

In my hand's I held a small flower, and it slowly opened it's petals. I placed it into a flowerpot, and put it down on the table.

"So... the girl... died?" Kim said hesitantly.

"Yep. This story was told to children, to tell them how greedy people can be, and we must not horde the beauty of nature. It was based on a true story, you can walk into the forest to see a chopped willow. They put small candles there, for respect to the poor Willow Maid." I grinned. "I think I will tell you more later, story-telling is pretty cool."

Everyone groaned, but I didn't change my decision. They soon went to sleep, leaving me alone in the room. I looked up at the moon.

"May your story live on, dear Willow." I whisper, before shifting in my seat, pondering which story I would tell next.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**A new chapter! I know Zoey is a lesbian, but SCREW. IT. Some small fluffiness, and Kim and Duncan's idea came from a awesome picture someone drew, I think it was by Averelle? Anyway, you should totally check it out!**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


	18. Chapter 18: Lost

Chapter 18: Lost

She's been in there for three day's. _Three day's straight_, without a having any contact with us. She's been acting like this the past week, telling us her adventures once in a while. The last time I saw her, she seemed so distant, and... afraid. Sometimes I think that she's punishing herself, but it's hard to deny the fact that I feel like I'm being tortured too. I just want to see her smile, hear her laugh, keep her close and safe, but I cannot.

Sometime's I think I see her, walking around in the hall-way's, chatting with her friends, but in the blink of an eye, she's gone. I don't like waking up all by myself, having gotten used to her presence. I wanted the old Freya back, the one who was always getting into trouble, cooking crazy, weird, fantastic meal's, humming a soft tune as she cleaned or read. But now she's just a shadow of her previous self, a walking body, barely conscious.

I glare at the door to the attic, the place that's off limits at all time's, and can only be entered if asked too. I pace the corridor, debating if I should ask her to come out, too see the world. Much has changed here, everyone's eagerly awaiting the spring clean-up, which Freya had introduced. It will be a race to see who has cleaned the most, and everyone's creating alliances and new technical gadget's. When the day has come, we will line up outside the mansion, and Freya and I will make everything as dirty as we could, leaving dust and mud everywhere. Then, with a bang, the race starts.

I smile when I remember everyone's excited face's, when I explained it to them. But the smile faded quickly when I remembered the situation here. No Freya, no spring clean-up. No new start.

"Ridge?" I heard someone call, noticing it was Lewis, standing there with a bucket. "There's no use worrying about this, she just want's some... personal space. You do remember she hasn't had actual friends in a long time?"

I sigh, "I know, it's just, not healthy that she's practically locked up inside there. How can I not worry?"

"Heh, concerned about your _girl_-friend?" He teased, and I stood there, my face a emotionless mask. If only she was...

"Wait, you actually feel feeling's for her?" He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

I turn around, completely giving up. "I...I guess so..." I mumble, blushing slightly.

Lewis laughed, but soon stopped. "Hang on, are you actually serious?" I gave him a small nod, before looking away, my face burning up.

"Well my friend, love is a tricky thing. And it seem's like Freya also feel's that way to you." I let out a snort. Her? She only see's me as a friend...

"This also seem's like you have drunk too much," I said, walking away, "She feel's no feelings for me..."

"I wouldn't be too sure..." Lewis say's, smirking. I frown, that smile is giving me the creep's.

"Well, don't make me regret telling you. If you dare tell anyone else, I will kill you, slowly and painfully." I mutter, clicking my finger's and teleporting away.

I sat in the middle of the room. I can feel it, it's eye's burning into my skin, it's whisper's taking me one step closer to the edge. I fought back, but it seem's fighting this foe is useless. He has me trapped. I cannot go outside, the attic my only sanctuary from this great evil. I called upon the last of my strength, to cast a summon, giving Ridge access to the attic. I need to say my good-bye's...

"I heard your call!" He said, walking nearer to me. "Will you come out now?"

"Come, sit next to me." I whisper, my voice hoarse from not talking for a long time. I heard a rustle of material, as he plonks himself besides me.

"What's up?" He asked softly.

I look up, forcing myself not to flinch from the presence of someone. I'm not going to sugar coat it. "I'm... I'm dying." I finally say.

His eye's opened wide. "Impossible! You said you can't die, that you have lived-"

"My time is nearly over. I'm slowly wilting away, a flower that has not touched water in day's."

"I'll water you! I'll bring you back to life! Just please, _please_ say this is just a cruel joke!" He begged.

"It's not joke," I said, lightly running my finger's across his face. "It's a... a loop-hole in my code. It will take my soul, consume it, destroy it. I am slowly dying... in here." I point to my heart, then my head. "It will drain the last of my sanity, and then I will be a husk. A lost note, with nowhere to go."

"No! I'll put you back into a melody, I will destroy It! You need to live!"

"There is no way you can stop It." I turn my head away. "Please, don't make this harder then it really is..."

"There must be some way! Maybe repair the loop-hole? Seal it up?"

"There is nothing!" I scream, before bursting into tear's. "Nothing..."

He let's out a frustrated shout, before turning around again. "You said this happened before. Why can't you stop it now?"

"It's grown too powerful, even for me. Even as we speak, it's leeching my life-force." I look down at my finger's. "Once I... pass-away, I'll also manipulate the massive power-surge, to destroy this bond between you and Minecraftia. You will be back to normal."

"I don't care if I will never be normal ever again! I just want you to_ live."_

"Leave." I mutter. He could do nothing but obey, trying to fight the magical effect's of my magic. I hadn't told him that I would also wipe everyone's memories. Leave nothing but a mansion, the last thing that will remain of me. I look at the door, hearing Ridge pound on it, shouting to open the it. Blinking through tear's, I whispered a final goodbye, before huddling into a small ball, and letting nature take it's course.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" I shout, banging it with my fist. Letting out a frustrated noise, I slid down the door, my head in my hand's. Why? WHY? Leaning my head back, I held back the tear's that was threatening to spill.

Why...

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Cliff-Hanger! Bet you hate me now! Discalimer: I do not own the song in the previous chapter. It's called The Willow Maid, and is owned by Erutan! I keep on forgetting to write these, how about we just agree that I will probably never own a song in these stories? Anyway, tell me your thought's below!**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


End file.
